The Aftermath
by heywassuphelloo
Summary: This Story takes place after Fable. Teague enrolled in her high school out of the blue, the seam ripper is missing, and another quest is thrown at Mina. Without Jared, will she be able to handle things on her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story! I will probably be uploading 2-3 times a week depending on how fast I write this story and how short the chapters are.**

 **This will probably be a Meague story but I don't really know where I'm going with it yet! Enjoy! (Sorry for such a short chapter)**

It's been a few weeks since Minas mistake that costed her the love of her life. She didn't know until then that she loved Jared, but she truly did and there's no denying it. He wasn't perfect, but that's what she loved about him. He had the power, and the looks, but it was never about that. He was also protective and very caring, and so funny. Though sometimes she questioned who's side he was on. Her heart aches at the thought of him. What hurts the worst is that her friends don't even remember him- except Ever who hates Mina because she killed her best friend- making grieving more difficult.

It was the first day of second semester. Mina was walking to her homeroom class with Nix when she was attacked by a screaming girl with a head full of blonde hair. "OH MY GOD MINA. GUESS WHAT?"

"Hmmm.." Mina looked at Nix for help. She couldn't think strait and didn't want to make up a lame comeback to follow her question.

"Uh.. your step dad bought you a pegasus." Nix asked smiling. Nan snorted a the thought of having a pet pegasus, but Nix and Mina knew that they very much exist.

"Ha! You're so close.. not really," Nan turned to Mina. "Well for starters, we finally have more than homeroom together."

Mina smiled as they compared schedules and saw that they have half of their classes together. She hugged Mina and was about to leave. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? You seemed way to excited for that to be the only thing on your mind."

Nan slapped her forehead then proceeded to pull out her phone. "We have a new student, and he's really hot and totally boyfriend material." She winked at Mina and got this huge grin on her face as she started to show Mina a picture. Mina started to feel very uneasy.

She's had this conversation with Nan twice before, but then she was talking about Jared. Now that Jared's gone, there's only one other person Nan could be talking about.

Mina looked up and saw a tall, handsome boy wearing all black. Teague was walking strait towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably won't upload back to back in the future, but I already had this written and the first chapter was super short! Thanks for reading:)**

He had a huge grin on his face and all of the students were staring at him in awe. Nix looked worried as Mina gulped in fear. Mina quickly grabbed Nix by the sleeve and ran the opposite way. Nan followed behind confused with Mina's behavior.

"Nix, what are we going to do?" Mina was worried. _Why was Teague here?_ Mina thought. _He has no business torturing me during school hours, the the students and classes were basically Hell themselves._

"Twelve o'clock." Nix says as he turns around begins walking down another hallway.

Mina turns to see Teague standing right behind her. She tried to run but he grabbed her elbow. "Leaving so soon?" He said with the smirk she knew all too well. His blue eyes stared into her brown ones and then scanned the hallways.

"Let go of me Teague." Mina said as she tried to pull away, but his grip just got tighter.

"Aren't you the least concerned about my reasoning for being here?" Teague questioned Mina

Mina ignored the question. _Maybe if I pretend he's not there he will leave._ She tried to comfort herself with her thoughts, but she knew that Teague wouldn't let her go without the slightest bit of a conversation.

"Mute like your little brother I see. Well, Mina, let's compare schedules." His grin looked slightly evil. Mina knew when she looked at his classes that they would have them all together.

Mina felt sick. The Fae Prince trying to kill her was now in all of her classes. She couldn't imagine how he would torture her in the days to come.

The warning bell rang and Mina started toward her homeroom class. Teague still had a grip on Mina's arm when they walked by Savannah White and her posse. "HA!" Savannah snorted. "Are you two a thing? Dirty, little Grimey and the hot new guy? Are you only doing this because you feel bad for her? Her brothers _special_ and her mom is poor, so have fun with her." She walked over to Teague and stroked his bicep and whispered, "Call me for a good time."

Teague looked at her in disgust and Mina stifled out a laugh. They walked into homeroom together and Nans eyes widened. "Do you guys know each other?" Seeing that Teague was still holding onto Mina's arm. Mina quickly shook him off. Teague smirked and looked at Mina for her response. "Uhh, no. I fell in the hallway and he helped me up." Mina thought quick on her feet for that one. She was proud of herself for that excuse because she knew that Nan would believe it.

"Oh, Mina. My ever so clumsy Mina. You better sit your butt down next to me before you embarrass yourself again." Mina took her seat next to Nan. Nan was wearing pastel pink colored skinny jeans and a loose long sleeve top that had the perfect flow to it. Her shoes were nude Steve Madden flats and her hair was in loose curls. Mina couldn't help but compare her outfit to Nan's. Mina was wearing some high waisted shorts she made out of jeans she found at a thrift store. Her shirt was striped and probably belonged to a grown man at some point in time. She wore her pale blue converse to match her shirt and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She didn't look bad, but she was nothing compared to Nan.

Teague followed Mina and sat behind her. _Seriously_ she thought in her head.

Since they've had homeroom all year, there wasn't any need to talk about rules so they got the whole 45 minutes to do what they wanted. Nan couldn't stop talking about the dance coming up next month. Teague looked intrigued at the thought of another high school dance. Nan was going with her boyfriend, Brody Carmichael, Mina's once high school crush. Mina still felt the slightest bit for Brody whenever he walked by, but she was happy for him and Nan because they truly deserved each other.

Unlike last years dance, there will be no theme. Which Mina was perfectly fine with because last years was a bust. "Mina will you PLEASE come to the dance committee meeting with me tonight? We are going to discuss decorations and everything and I cannot handle Savannah White with out you."

Mina shrugged, "I guess, it's not like I have anything better to do." Nan thanked her and invited Teague to go, too. Mina had almost forgot her greatest enemy was sitting right behind her. "Of course, I would _love_ to." He said and placed his hand on Minas shoulder. Chills ran up her spine. The bell rang and Mina darted out of her class already dreading tonights activities.

The final bell rang and Mina met up with Nan at her locker. Mina was nervous going into the meeting because she didn't know what to expect. For one, Mina wasn't the least bit artsy and two, she'd be spending even more time with the Fae prince. Nix passed the two girls with T.J. and Frank. They were going to water polo practice. Mina waved at Nix and he gave her a nod back. The boys started poking at Nix and asked him if Mina Grime was his girlfriend. Nix shook his head no and looked at Mina with a smile. The three of them continued towards the pool still discussing the topic.

"Mina, at this meeting you must agree with me on everything. I demand it." Nan looked at Mina with all seriousness.

"Of course," Mina laughed. "I will do all I can to make sure Savannah and Pri don't get what they want." Nan looked content and they began walking towards the gym. Someone approached Mina.

"Forget about me?" Teague said as he tried to catch up with the girls.

"Not at all." Mina said not looking behind her. They walked into the gym to see 10 other girls. Teague looked a little uncomfortable seeing that he was the only boy at the meeting. Nan shrugged "I invited Brody, but he had water polo practice." They found three empty chairs and sat side by side, Nan, Mina, then Teague. The meeting began and everyone was giving out their ideas.

"We can fill mason jars with sand and candles and put them all over the gym to illuminate the area, but still make it cute." Nan suggested.

Everyone seemed to love the idea, except Savannah and Pri.

"I think Christmas lights should be hung around the ceiling to give it a majestical feel." Savannah said. Her sidekick agreed and added "AND it's more cost effective." That idea seemed to have won everyone over, including, Mrs. Johnson, the leader of the dance committee. Nan looked at Mina in defeat.

"Now that's just tacky." Everyone looked at Teague as he continued talking. "The mason jars may be a little more expensive but this is a dance right? It only comes once a year. Go big or go home! The mason jars will make the place look elegant. I mean come on. This isn't the north pole we don't need hundreds of christmas lights everywhere."

Most head bobbed in agreement. "Okay it's settled, mason jars it is." exclaimed Mrs. Johnson. Nan squealed in excitement and Mina looked over at Teague. _Thank you_ she mouthed to him and he nodded with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I lied when I said I** **would** **'t be posting back to back. Haha! I have a lot of** **this** **story written already and I'm eager for** **y'all** **to read it! This is another short(** **ish) chapter so I figured I'd post it! Thank you guys for reading and giving me reviews! I appreciate it:)**

The school week went by and nothing really happened. At lunch on Thursday Mina ran into T.J. and spilled her lunch all over him, but that's about it for horrific events. Every day Teague would show up to class and sit in the corner observing Mina's every move. This worried her because she knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what. The last final bell of the week rang and Mina walked up to Teague.

"If you're planning on doing something to me can you just get it over with? You know, so you can leave?… And so that I can stop worrying about what you have cooking up in that mind of yours all the time?"

Teague looked at Mina and laughed. "Now that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it?"

Mina's stomach dropped "Why are you here, Teague?"

"Ahh finally, the question I've been waiting all week for. Can a teenage boy not want to come and get and education for himself?"

"Not you!" Mina lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're a Fae prince from the FAE plane. You don't belong here. Besides you're not a teenager. You're like 200 years old."

Honestly, Teague didn't know why he's there. He has been pulled to this plane, this school like a magnet. He believes it has something to do with Jared and his endearing love for Mina. He brushed his dark, thick hair out of his face. "Well you have a point there. I got bored just sitting in my palace. I thought it'd be more fun to torture you on your own plane, but don't worry, if anything bad is going to happen, you'll be able to feel it."

"Where does this leave us? You know.. um.. with the curse?" Mina finally had enough courage to ask.

Teague tucked a piece of loose hair behind Mina's ear, "I guess we will find out." He walked away from Mina leaving her speechless.

She walked out of her class and met Nan at her car.

"Jeez Mina! What took you so long? Did you trip over your shoe lace?" Nan joked.

Mina laughed, "That would be a better ending to my day than the one I just had."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, the new kid just gives me the creeps. " Mina feared Teague, but knowing Jared is a part of him made her feel something towards him other than hate. It wasn't love like she had for Jared, but it was something like that.

Nan dropped Mina off at her house. "See you tomorrow Mina! Tell Charlie I said hi!" Nan and Mina were going dress shopping for the in the morning. Since Nan has Brody, Mina was planning on asking Nix to take her next week. Nix was her best friend (aside from Nan of course) and him and Brody were pretty tight, so she thought he'd be the perfect date.

"Remind me again why we are going 2 weeks before the dance?" Usually they waited until a couple days before, but this time was different.

"Because, Mina, we are going to have dates this year so we have to get the BEST dresses before they run out. We don't want the boys to out do us." Nans phone rang. "See ya, Mina. Robert- err Dad wants me to go meet him for dinner."

Mina made her way into the house and threw her bag on the floor. "Hey Charlie." she said as she walked passed him playing with his toy trains. He had a wide grin on his face and nodded his head at her. She took that as an invitation to go play with him. They were playing with the plastic trains when Sara and Mrs. Wong walked through the door.

"Hello Meenah," Mrs. Wong said with her very, very poor English and strong Asian accent. Both her and Sara seemed worried. They motioned at Mina to meet them in her room. They began speaking in hushed tones.

"Mina, we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey another update! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I might update again later tonight because I'll be gone all weekend.. depends if I get another chapter written. I have a lot of the story already done, but I want to stay ahead of my updates. Thanks again for reading guys!:)**

Minas heart started racing. "What kind of problem? Are you guys okay? Charlie? My friends? Mei what's going on?"

"We were just informed that the prince, he's here on the human plane!" Mei exclaimed. Minas heart rate started to slow. Did she really forget to tell them that she has been going to school with him for the last week?

"Oh.." Is all Mina could get out. "About that, yeah, well you see.. He- uh- actually has been coming to school lately." She braced herself for the lecture from her mother and the brownie.

"WHAT?" they both said simultaneously.

"I guess it kind of slipped out of my mind," Mina said innocently.

"What could possibly be more important than the fact that the boy that has been trying to kill your family for years is at your school. Probably trying to figure out a way to kill YOU, Mina!" Sara cried.

"Homework.. the dance." Mina lied. She didn't really care much about those things but she just needed to make up an excuse fast. "Anything else?" Mina asked hopeful that that would be the only thing.

"Not exactly, someone stole the seam ripper."

 _That's it?_ Mina thought to herself. "It's probably just Ever." Mina said as she remembered her drawing circles into the air with it. "Or Teague."

"It's more serious than you think, Mina." Mei explained. "The more its used the longer it takes for the gates to close. If used too many times, an eternal gate will be created for all Fae, including Reapers, to get through. May I mention that the gate will be within a few miles radius from where you live." Sara looked at Mei with worry. "The Fae want you dead, Mina. Can't you see what problems can arise from this?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll try to talk to Ever on Monday, emphasis on TRY."

Mina was flooded with fatigue so she went to bed a little earlier than usual. She was brushing her teeth when she heard something fall in her bedroom. She spit out the toothpaste and ran to her room to investigate. She saw Teague standing in her room. Strangely she didn't feel too threatened. He was wearing basketball shorts, a nike pull over, and roshes. "You look.. different." Mina said noticing his strange attire. "How did you get in here anyways?" She had Magical defenses protecting against Fae around her house.

"Jared was let in so technically-"

"You can come in" Mina finished his sentence. It took her a couple seconds to realize TEAGUE was standing in the middle of HER room in the middle of the night. She started to back away.

"Don't. I'm not here to hurt you." Mina was taken aback by his comment. _Why is he here?_ She wished her mom would walk into her room which would force Teague to leave. "Do you miss that little roof of yours?" _Is he seriously trying to make a conversation with me right now._

Mina shrugged, "Yeah, but you know, setting the whole place on fire didn't give me much of an option to stay there. Besides, this house is much safer for my family and me.. at least I thought it was." She said referring to the boy standing in her room. Mina went to sit on her bed with a pink ombre duvet. "What ARE your doing here?" She asked him accusingly.

"Well, I was thinking, since you probably wont get a date to the dance, uh we should go together. You know, as friends?" There was a slight bit of question in his voice.

 _The nerve of him! Coming into my room assuming I don't have a date, assuming we are friends!_ Mina's anger flourished. "For one. Me and you? We are not friends. You live your life trying to make me miserable, trying to KILL me. You are not a nice person."

"I helped your friend Nan in the meeting." He tried to defend himself.

"Yes and I thank you for that. I'm sorry for not letting one kind gesture block all of the awful things you've done to my family over the last century." She said sarcastically. "And someone has already asked me, thank you very much."

Teague froze, "Asked you? Who? Your grandpa?" he started laughing.

"No he wouldn't be able to take me, but, hey, you already knew that." She shot back at him. "And just to let you know, I said yes."

Teague frowned. "Who?"

She pushed back his hair the way he did to her the other day and said, "I guess we will find out." She smirked and looked into his eyes, but they weren't the normal icy blue. They were stormy grey. Mina froze "Jared?" she said as she blinked, but he was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update for** **y'all** **cause I can. I was inspired by mine/ my friends past prom and HC dresses. I tried to describe them as well as I can, but if you need help visualizing** **the dresses go to my pinterest** heywassuph/ **They aren't perfect representations, but they'll give you an idea. I'll probably be pinning more things related to this story as it goes!**

The next morning, all Mina could think about was Jared. Was that him in her room last night? Was there a chance he was alive within Teague's body? She needed to figure that out, but first she needed to find a date to the dance. Last night she was all game. She didn't actually have a date since she hasn't talked to Nix. She quick ran downstairs to the phone and dialed his cell phone number. _Even a nixie has a cell phone before I do_ she thought as it was ringing. He picked up after the third ring.

"Mina!"

"Nix, Hi!" she said with the same enthusiasm.

"What's up?"

Her heart rate started to speed. She laughed at herself for being too nervous to ask Nix to the dance. "Nothing really. Hey I have a fun idea.. do you.. want to.. maybe.. uh go with me to the dance next Saturday. We will go with Nan and Brody and I'm sure a few other boys from your team and their dates, too." _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Of course, Mina! I would be honored to escort a Grimm to a dance. On one condition,"

"Sure, anything."

"You must wear a green dress. It'll go with my eyes." She could tell he was smiling by his tone of voice. She laughed as huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"Cool, so it's a date." She said then hung up her phone.

In just an hour Nan will be by to pick up Mina to go dress shopping. She quickly hopped into the shower and got dressed. Today she wore her hair in a messy braid and let the loose pieces flow naturally. She threw on a pair of high wasted shorts, a white t-shirt, and a flannel.

Nan pulled up her driveway and honked 3 times so Mina knew she was there. Mina grabbed a Poptart to go. "Bye Mom! Bye Charlie!" She yelled as she walked out the door. She skipped to the passenger seat to see Nan wearing a cute blue top and white shorts to match. Her hair was straitened and in a a high ponytail. "Ready?" Nan was eager to get shopping.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mina joked. Mina loved dresses and dress shopping, she just was too lazy to dress herself up in the morning. "I asked Nix if he wanted to go to the dance with me this morning."

"Annddd….?"

"Well, he said yes."

"YAY! Ok this is perfect. Me and Brody. You and Nix. Frank and Melissa. T.J. and Ever," _T.J. and Ever? That's.. weird_ Mina thought. "And Teague and Savannah." Nan tried her hardest to sound happy about the last couple. Neither girls liked Savannah and Nan knew Mina wasn't fond of Teague.

The thought of Teague going with Savannah made her _cringe._ "WHAT? You're joking." _They both hate and and are out to ruin my life... I guess they_ are _good for each other._

"I know. I'm sorry, but T.J. apparently has gotten close with Teague and he needed a group so T.J. offered and I couldn't just say no, You know? I promise we won't even have to speak to them. Just go to dinner and then hasta nunca to them." Nan gave Mina a reassuring smile. Mina groaned and slumped in her seat. Why does Teague have to ruin everything for her?

They arrived at a local boutique shortly after their conversation. Nan entered first and Mina followed. Their eyes bulged. "Ive never seen so many dresses before." Nan said to Mina.

"Yeah.. me neither." A smile crept across Mina's face as she saw hundreds of dress in color coded sections. There were long, short, sleek, poofy, any type of dress one could think of was there. She made her way towards the green dresses while Nan walked to the purple ones.

"Yay or Nay?" Nan held up a princess gown with blue and purple tulle. Mina scrunched her nose while shaking her head. "I think that a more fitted dress would look great on you."

"Yeah you're right. Oooh that's pretty!" Nan said and pointed towards Mina's dress. She was holding a mint colored lace fit and flare. It had cuffed sleeves and was short, above the knees but not risqué. She was definitely going to try it on. She also found a sea foam green dress with very intricate beading. It was floor length and flowy. It fit her style perfectly. She was going to have a tough choice to make. Nan tried on a short, lavender sherri hill dress that had a perfectly bejeweled bodice and chiffon skirt. She also tried on a long mermaid gown that was tan with purple lace overlay.

"Oy my gosh. The second one, no question." Mina told Nan as she walked out of the dressing room. She looked stunning. The dress captured her curves perfectly. Nan saw herself in the mirror and her face turned red. "Wow, I do look good in this." She laughed. "I'm not even going to look at the price tag.." Nan said knowing it would be hundreds of dollars. "Ok, your turn."

Mina tried on the long dress first. "Wow Mina, you look gorgeous."

Mina looked in the mirror and did a turn. "I don't know. I'm not sure this is the one. It's little beachy.. Not really the look I was going for."

Nan looked her over and nodded in agreement.

Mina tried on the shorter dress and instantly fell in love. She walked out of the dressing room to show Nan. "Ok, remind me to not let Brody go anywhere near you during the dance." Nan joked. "You look amazing."

It fit her in all of the right places. The mint dress looked great with her skin tone and hair color. It had a higher neckline and it looked very elegant even though it was a shorter dress. "Ok I'm getting it."

The girls were checking out when Savannah White and Pricilla Rose walked into the store. "Make sure to check the brunettes bags before they leave the store. She's shouldn't be buying anything from this store."

Mina was about to say something when Nan stepped in. "What's that supposed to mean?

"I mean Grimey is way to poor to be getting anything, let alone an expensive dress, from this boutique," Savannah turned to the cashier, "She probably stole something while she had the chance." The cashier looked at Mina accusingly

Mina rolled her eyes. "Let's go Nan, she's not worth it."

"Yeah you're right. She's not." They started walking out when Nan socked Savannah in the face.

"OH MY GOD MY NOSE!" Savannah yelled as she rolled on the ground. Nan looked at Savannah in shock. She couldn't believe what she just did. She grabbed Mina's sleeve and dashed out of the store. Mina tried to keep herself from laughing. Nan has done this one other time before, but neither of the girls remembered it thanks to the Story.

"I can't believe I just did that." Nan said once they got into the car. "One second I was calm and the next.. I don't even know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Mina bursted out in laughter. "Why are you sorry? She had it coming."

Nan smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah you're right. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be my last update for a few days! I'm going on vacation for the fourth and probably won't be on my laptop much! Hope you guys** **ware** **enjoying the story this far!**

When Mina got home, she found the house empty. She saw a note taped to the fridge.

 _Went to go run errands_

 _Be home by dinner_

 _See you soon_

 _Love, Sara and Charlie_

She was walking to her room when she heard something in the storage room. She hesistated as she opened the door. She hadn't been in there since the time Jared almost kissed her. Mina felt a rush of Fae power tingle through her body as she opened the door. She saw only a frog hopping around the room. She smiled "Charlie" she said to herself while walking towards the frog. Mina figured he found it outside and decided to keep it as a pet. She picked it up and noticed there was a note attached to it's back legs.

 _A small hint for what your future holds_

 _Be careful my_ princess

 _~T_

Mina's heart dropped. Teague had been here, in her home, and still could be. Mina ran around the house checking every room one by one to see if he was in hiding. Mina grabbed a vase from a side table incase she needed to defend herself. She felt a strong pull of power as she approached her room. She braced herself for what lies ahead. Mina pushed her door open and held up her lousy weapon.

Nothing.

Her window was open and a breeze sent a chill up her spine. Someone had been in her room. "Teague?" She heard a door open behind her. She was about to swing the vase but she noticed khaki pants and a Happy Maids polo shirt. It was just Sara.

"Aaaaaaah! Mina! What's going on?" Sara said as she looked down the hallway and saw all of the doors wide open.

Mina dropped the vase and showed her mother the note. Sara's face paled. "I'm going to call Mrs. Wong."

Within minutes the Brownie was in her house looking over the hint Teague had left Mina. A few moments passed. "The Frog Prince."

"What?" Mina asked.

"Your next quest is the frog prince." Mei repeated.

Mina thought it over. "That can't be too hard. All I have to do is kiss the thing, right?" Referring to the amphibian in front of her.

Mei shrugged. "Well, not exactly. That's popular cultures take on the story. The original was much different.. but it could always take that route. Over the years, the Story has developed and changed. The endings aren't the same as they were when the Brothers Grimm "created" the stories."

 _Great._ Mina thought. Of course it had to strike right before the dance. _Curse the end of the year dance._ Mina inwardly laughed at her own joke. "So basically, there will be some twist to the story that will be dangerous for me and my friends and yada yada yada…" She received the same warning every time a new quest was given to her.

Sara looked sick. "That boy.. The prince. How'd he get in here?" She looked at Mei and Mei looked at Mina.

Mina groaned. "It's kind of a long story." She knew her mom didn't remember Jared so she figured not telling her about him will save Mina the heartache.

The three of them went to the kitchen and Mrs. Wong cooked them dinner. Charlie was in his room just being Charlie, so the three women talked about what lies ahead for Mina and her friends.

"Think Mina, has there been anything different going on the last few days?"

Mina shook her head "Nothing significant." she replied.

"Well that's could be a good sign.. Just be extra cautious now, ok? Your problem won't be with the frog prince himself, but the witch that changed him. Keep an eye out Mina."

"What about the dance?" Mina asked. "I can still go to that, right?" Mina was waiting for an answer when something clicked. "NIX!" Mrs. Wong and Sara quickly looked at Mina with worry. "He's the prince! I mean he was a nixie.. he's the closest frog relative there is in the human world." It may sound cheesy, but it made sense. His favorite color was green, his eyes were green, he loves water, AND he'd be escorting her to the dance.

"It seems promising.." Sara nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Wong agreed, too. "Good thinking, Mina. Go study up on the story. Old and New. You're going to need it as the climax will probably strike at the dance next week."

"No. She's not going." Sara firmly stated.

Mina was afraid her mother would say that. "Mom, you know I have to. I can't run anymore. The quest is here and I need to get it done. It's what's best for everyone. I can't let anything bad happen to us again. Besides I already bought my dress and I'm going with Nix. I can't back out now."

"You're going with Nix?" Mei asked.

"Haha, yeah. I guess I'm already stuck in the quest anyways." Mina laughed.

"Fine, I guess you _have_ to go. Now show me that dress of yours." Sara said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a late night chapter for you guys! I got back from vacation so I'll be trying to update regularly again! Thanks for reading!**

Mina entered Kennedy High with ease. She was already a step ahead of the story. She found her prince, now she just needed to find the witch. But first, she needed to find Ever. Mrs. Wong was very concerned about the missing seam ripper, so Mina needed to find it fast. Mina saw Ever down the hallway wearing her signature black combat boots, fishnet tights, a black skirt, and a skull tee shirt. She reluctantly approached the gothic pixies locker.

"Uh, Hey Ever!" Mina waved awkwardly as she forced a smile on her face. She waited for Evers response, but it was obvious she was ignoring her. "Umm.. How's it going?" Ever slammed her locker. The surrounding students turned to look at the two girls.

"What do you want, Gimp?" she said sharply.

"Ummm.. Do you still have that lipstick I gave you? The coral shade? You know.. The one with the _silver tube._ " Mina tried to get the message along without specifically saying 'seam ripper'. They had an audience and she couldn't let people know she was looking for a mystical tube that could transport her to the land of fairy tales. They would think she was nuts.

Ever raised her eyebrow at Mina and looked at her with distaste. "Why would I _ever_ borrow lipstick from you. Let alone a cor-" Mina pulled Ever into the library.

"Let go of me you gimp!" Ever yelled. "What do you want?"

Mina looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "The seam ripper. It's gone. I was wondering if you had it."

Evers hateful look turned to concern. "I don't.. How long has it been gone?"

"I'm not sure.. Mei mentioned it to me over the weekend and I told her I'd ask you because you're the only person I could think of that could possibly have it." Minas heart sank. The seam ripper is now in the hands of a potentially evil Fae. Where would she even start looking?

"Maybe Teague has it?" Ever said. "We need to find it. We can't let it get into the wrong hands."

"Sooo.. you're going to help me?" Mina asked.

"Yes. Not for you though. For the innocent Fae that can also be affected by this. Don't you think for one second that I have forgiven you for what you did because that will never happen. You're lucky I'm even talking to you now." Mina understood. She sorta killed Evers long time best friend. She contemplated telling Ever about the incident in her room the other day where she thought she saw Jared, but something told her not to. Mina wasn't sure _who_ it had been standing there and she didn't want to raise any false hopes. "I'll go to the guild after school today and double check with the Fae there to see if anyone has any new info." Mina nodded and thanked Ever for her help before making her way to her homeroom class.

She walked into class to see Nan and Teague talking. Mina couldn't help but notice Teague's outfit. It wasn't his normal all black apparel. Again he was dressed like a normal teen. His hair was messy, like he just woke up. He was wearing khaki pants, a tshirt, and a flannel. _He must be trying to fit in._ Mina thought to herself. The kids at her school were pretty judgmental so she understood why he wasn't wearing his Royal attire.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina asked as she sat next to Nan. Her and Teague were laughing.

"You and Ever's little cat fight this morning." Teague said throwing Mina a smirk. "It's all over tweety.. Lipstick? Seriously?"

Nan snorted, obviously amused. "It's _twitter_ , not tweety. Besides lipstick is _very_ important to a girls life. So.. did she have it?" she asked turning to Mina.

"No and it's my favorite." Mina glanced at Teague in attempt to gain his attention then back at Nan. "You know the coral one named 'out of this _plane'_ it comes in the small _silver tube_."

Teague rose an eyebrow at Mina. She flashed an _it's exactly what you think_ look back at him before being interrupted by Nan.

"No! That's awful! I hope you find it.. It would go great with your dress for the dance."

"I know! We wouldn't want to have it fall into the wrong hands." Mina said making the message she was trying to relay to Teague very obvious.

Teague nodded. He knew what she was saying. She was accusing him of stealing the seam ripper. "Well I don't have it." Teague said jokingly.

"Of course you don't," Mina said forcing a smile on her face. "Maybe someone _evil_ has it." she said with a humorous tone, but Teague could tell she was concerned. They both knew the long-term consequences of the seam ripper.

"Maybe it was Savannah White." Nan interjected. She moved her hands to make it seem mysterious. Both Mina and Teague bursted out laughing knowing she would be the last person to have the "lipstick".

"Haha, maybe." Mina said and class was over.

She made her way to her second period class, chemistry. Mina dreaded chemistry, but she had it with Brody Carmichael aka her long time crush aka her best friends boyfriend. He was the only reason she liked going to the class, and it was her only chance to see Brody before lunch. Even though she didn't really like him anymore, they were still good friends. She was almost in class when someone pulled her to the side.

"What was that all about?" Teague asked in regards to what happened in homeroom. He was slightly perplexed.

Mina lowered her voice. "The seam ripper is gone. I'm not sure what happened to it, but Mei seemed worried so I told her I'd handle it." She paused for a moment. "I figured it'd be with you or Ever.. Where do I go from here?"

"I'm not sure.. let's get to class." Teague put his hand on the small of her back and led her into chemistry. Mina waved at Brody as they walked into class. He waved back, but glared at Teague when he saw where his hand was placed. They separated and Mina took her seat next to Brody.

"You do know Nix sorta likes you, right?" Brody asked. He thinks that the nixie would be a better companion for Mina than the Fae prince.

"I do now. That was kind of random."

"I just want to make sure you know all of your options before jumping to one conclusion. I don't think _he,"_ He said pointing at Teague. "Is a very good influence."

"I'm not.. we're not.. Are you implying something?"

"I just don't want you picking the wrong guy to, ya know. He doesn't give off a good vibe."

"You've never even talked to him." Mina snapped back. _Did I just defend Teague?_ She looked back at him and he waved at her. Teague knew they were talking about him.

"He just—"

Suddenly, their teacher, Mr. Robertson began his announcements. "Okay, class. As you know, today is lab day." All of the students groaned. Lab days sucked. "Hey now! Today I'll let you guys pick your partners." Everyone seemed to perk up a little. Mina looked at Brody and smiled. Maybe class today wouldn't be so bad.

A hand shot into the air. "I call Mina!" Mina turned her head and gave Teague a death glare. If looks could kill. She turned to Brody and shrugged. Mina picked up her notes and moved to the empty seat by Teague as everyone else was finding a partner. Brody had no troubles finding a new pattern so she didn't feel too bad leaving him in the dust.

"Soooooo…" Teague started.

"Let's just get this over with." Mina shook her head and began reading the instructions. "You need a half a cup of water and a few drops of hydro— Oh my god! Teague! What are you doing?!" She looked over as he was mixing all the substances together.

The mixture started bubbling over and the two took cover. The beaker exploded and the liquid went everywhere. The other students screamed and looked at Teague.

"What is going on back there?" Their teacher asked. His face burned red with anger. In fact, he was so mad that the top of his bald head even changed colors. Mina couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he looked like a tomato. How was Teague going to get out of this one? All eyes were on them when he whispered, "Watch this." He cupped his hands together then blew out some sparkly dust that spread across the whole classroom. Within seconds the room was filled with purple smoke and everyone fell asleep. "Well, that's our cue!" Teague said while dragging Mina out of the chemistry lab.

"What the heck?! Teague!"

"What?"

"They're going to wonder what happened! Where we went! The classrooms a mess and half of them saw you magically fill the room with fog."

Teague did his signature smirk. "They'll wake up in a few minutes. None of them will remember a thing.. Come on! Times a tickin. We are going to sneak out of this place."

 **Where are Mina and Teague headed? Where's the seam ripper? Finally Ever and Brody are brought into the story! It took a while, but I'm glad I could finally write them in! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.. hopefully I'll post another within the next couple of days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with another update! Quick question. Do y'all have certain people or actors you think of for each character? If so, who are they? I'm almost caught up to where I've written so I'll be writing a lot the next couple days in order to give out regular updates. I know I said I won't do them back to back, but it's hard when I already have the chapters written because I'm eager for y'all to read it! Besides I hadn't updated for a few days before yesterday so yolo, amirite?**

 **Guest~ I completely agree. I don't ship Mina and Brody at all.. Meague forever. I don't know if I really ship Nan and Brody** **either** **, but I like them together better. Also I do love Everix. I think they fit well together! Thanks for your review!:)**

Teague looked around to make sure the hallway was clear and booked it to the closest exit. He took Mina to the courtyard outside. During lunch it was usually pretty busy, but at 9:30 it was deserted.

"Why are we out here?" Mina asked.

"That class is such a drag. I had to get out of there."

"Ok.. but why are _we?_ " She said pointing between the two of them. Teague frowned.

"I didn't want to be alone. Plus isn't it better out here than in that classroom full of judgmental teens?"

 _Not with you_ Mina thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Teague broke the ice.

"I'll help you find the seam ripper, no strings attached." He said.

"Really? For nothing in return?" She shook her head. "I don't believe it." There had to be something to his offer.

"Why not?"

"You're joking, right? For the short time I've known you, and from what I understand from past circumstances, you've never done anything for anyone but yourself. You're a selfish asshole that doesn't deserve my trust." Mina isn't one for cursing, but at this time, it see fit.

"I'm not asking for your trust. I'm just offering my help. I'm not asking for anything in return." Mina could see Teague's frustration begin to build.

Mina stood up and looked at Teague in the eye. Her anger boiled. "Seriously, Teague! I can't take your offer because I can't trust you. How do you expect me to believe there won't be some dangerous twist at the end of whatever this is you're trying to do. We both know what happened with Stiltskin, and I don't want another problem like that to arise again. Thanks for the endeavor but no thanks." Mina realized she was yelling and tried to calm herself down a bit. She sat back down on the bench and looked away from Teague. "Besides I was told to never make a bargain with Fae."

Teague scoffed at Mina. "By who, Jared? You do realize he's part of me now, right? Poof. Gone. Just like that, all because of _YOU,_ Mina." He pointed at her accusingly as if he forgot that he was the one that tricked her into fusing them together. "If you trusted him, you can at least trust the slightest part of me."

 _So he is gone._ Mina's eye began to water. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes together. She didn't want him to see her crying. She took a deep breath. "Why are you trying to help me when you despise my family and me?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like this is the right time for you to die." He looked at Mina and smiled. He never really looked at her before. _Wow_ he thought. _She's beautiful._ Her long brown hair was down and natural. The way it fell made it look so wavy and full. She was wearing a flowy lavender top and cream laced shorts with bejeweled flats. An outfit one could see Nan wearing. She looked up and noticed him staring. She smiled and looked away.. her freckled face turned bright pink. "You look nice," he said.

 _Well this conversation took a drastic turn.. what is he doing?_ Mina thought. "Thanks, uh.. you do too.. and.. different" she said gesturing to his clothes.

"So I see you you've taken notice in my new appearance?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"I mean, it's much different.. color looks good on you." She joked. It's weird seeing Teague without his elegant all black clothes and gelled back hair. Now, he looks like a normal, _human_ teen.

Teague chuckled and an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"You were in my house the other day?" Mina said. She didn't know if she was asking a question or stating a fact. Teague nodded. "How do you know.. ya know, about the quest?"

"And just when I was thinking you were the smartest Grimm…" He laughed and put his muscly arm around her. _I'm an idiot._ Mina said to herself as she slapped her forehead. _Teague literally IS the Story._

"Right.. How come you didn't just tell me in person?"

"I like to make a statement." He grinned.

"Well you scared the bejesus out of me.." Mina laughed. "Why did you warn me? You've never done it before and you've, again, never really made an effort to help me." She asked thinking back to previous quests. She always had to figure them out herself..

"Jared helped you on your firsts couple quests. And was your guide on your last few.. Without him, you don't have a guardian. I decided to be _nice_ and help you out your first quest by yourself."

There he goes again with the whole ' _nice'_ thing. "Okay.." It kind of made sense. What didn't add up was the fact that Teague was willing to do something for Mina without asking for anything in return. "Can you tell me more about it? Like who's the witch is? Or is it the original version or one of the new ones?"

"Now, Mina, I'm not _that_ nice. You'll have to figure that part out on your own." He smiled at her and she gave him a frustrated look.

She pushed his arm off of her shoulder. "I'm going back to class." Mina stood up and began walking to the main entrance.

"Wait!" Teague grabbed onto Mina's arm and pulled her close. Close enough that Teague could smell the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair. He leaned into Mina as if he was going to kiss her but paused, "Be sure you're falling for the right prince." Mina's whole body started tingling, but then Teague banished into thin air leaving her extremely confused.

 **Drama, Drama, Drama.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just read Jared's quest for the first time and realized that that story is about the frog prince as well, so that is slightly awkward. I had up to this chapter written before I read it. I guess this story is a different take on the quest? (Doesn't compare with Chanda** **Hahn's, of course) Well if y'all were confused as to why I was doing a quest that was already told, it's because I didn't know about it. Well, anywho.. here's chapter nine for you guys! It's kind of short so I'll try to post a longer one tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys:)**

Mina walked into the cafeteria and met her friends at their usual table. She took her seat in-between Nix and Brody.

"Missed you in chem today." Brody said with a smile. Mina's heart fluttered a little because he noticed she was gone. "Where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling good so I had my mom call me out of the first half of the day." Mina replied.

"But you were in homeroom today." Nan interjected.

"Um.. well I got a bad stomach after so I went to the nurse." Mina wasn't about to tell them she skipped class to be with Teague.. it'd raise too many eyebrows. Just then Teague walked through the big double doors to the lunch room and sat in Jared's seat. Mina scowled at him. How dare he just show up to lunch after he left her alone in the courtyard.

"Hey Teague!" Nan greeted him.

"Hey." He nodded "Nix, Mina." He turned his gaze to Brody then looked away. Brody glared at Teague. The tension between the two was very obvious as well as uncomfortable.

Everyone was eating their lunch in an awkward silence. "Mina, Nan, how was dress shopping?" Nix was the first to make conversation.

"OMG it was aMAZing! You're going to LOVE Mina's dress. She looks so good and—"

"Nan!" Mina said stopping her. "You're too much! It was fun. We both got our dresses at this one boutique. _AND_ we ran into Savannah White there." Mina made a face at Nan and they both started laughing.

"Why are you looking at her funny?" Nix asked.

"Well.." Mina started.

"I may or may not have punched her.. square in the face." Nan's face flushed. Nix and Brody bursted out laughing while Teague almost choked on his milk trying not to do a spit take.

"That's my girl." Brody put his arm around Nan.

"It was incredible. I give Nan major props, she finally did what we all wanted to do." Everyone laughed, including Teague.

"That's for sure." Nan added as she fist bumped Mina.

"So.. what color is your dress?" Nix smirked as he asked Mina.

"Green, of course. Just like you said."

"Superb. Do you have a picture?" Nix put his arm around Mina. She shot him an _are you serious?_ look. She _really_ needed to get a cell phone. "Right.."

"Haha, I think Nan took one.." Mina looked at Nan and held out her hand expectantly.

"Oh _HELL_ no. NO! Uh uh! You're crazy!" Nan deleted the picture from her phone instantly "The man isn't supposed to see the dress before the dance. It's bad luck!"

"I'm pretty sure that's weddings." Brody teased.

"Same difference.."

"Nan, I need to see it at some point. We're supposed to match to these things, right?" Nix asked trying to flaunt the fact that he knows something about the human world.

"I'll give you a fabric swatch. They included one with the dress so that you can get a matching tie."

Teague looked up at the two and made the connection. He became furious but tried to hide it. She would rather go to the dance with a nixie over him? A real prince? Nan could tell Teague was tense.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Divine." He replied and got right up and stomped away from their table strait towards the preps. He sat down by Savannah and began kissing her. Aggressively. Savannah, of course, let him. The lunch table was in utter shock at Teague's spectacle and quite honestly, disgusted by it, too. Although she knew he was just doing it to get back at her, Mina couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of jealousy over his act.

"PDA is not okay!" Mina teased. Savannah pulled away and shot daggers at Mina. After all, she was making out with the new hottest guy at school. Teague came back over and picked up his tray. "Dueces" he threw up a peace sign and left the cafeteria. He didn't come back the rest of the period.


	10. Chapter 10

**Evx~ I'm glad you are enjoying the story and your reviews mean a lot! I'm not sure if Mina will beat up Savannah, but trust me when I say that there will be drama in that love triangle (should I call it that?) real soon.**

 **I wrote this chapter at midnight last night. Yesterday I said that this chapter would be longer since chapter nine was fairly short, and I would have to say this one is pretty long. I think the longest one I've written so far. Well here you are with Chapter 10! I'm glad you all have been enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate all of your reviews! Thanks for reading guys!:)**

Mina made her way to her last class of the day, creative writing. Mrs. Johnson, the leader of the dance committee, taught this class. She arrived to the class only half expecting Teague to be there. She hadn't seen him since lunch, and was sure he wouldn't be showing up for one final class. She went to sit at her desk when her teacher approached her.

"Hey, Wilhelmina!" Mrs. Johnson said cheerfully.

Mina inwardly groaned. She hated her real name. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson." She was a little confused that her teacher stayed standing next to Mina after her greeting. "Do you need anything?"

"I was just letting you know that there is another dance committee meeting after class today. We are making our final touches on everything as the dance is this Saturday! I'd love to see you there."

Mina forced a smile. She really didn't want to go, but she has always had trouble saying 'no'. "I wouldn't miss it."

"That's too bad, you are now. I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson, but she has plans." Mina turned around to see Ever standing behind her. Mina sighed in relief. She did _not_ want to go to that meeting, and Ever had just saved her from it. Mrs. Johnson's shoulders fell and she scowled at Ever. Ever glared right back and the two had a staring war lasting for at least 30 seconds. Mina coughed awkwardly to remind the two she was sitting in between them.

Mrs. Johnson looked back at Mina and placed her hands on her desk. "Well if something comes up, you're always welcome." She walked away with a smile.

"That was weird." "What a wench." Mina and Ever said simultaneously.

Mina looked at Ever with confusion. "She didn't seem to do anything wrong. What was that whole stare-down about?"

"I don't know. I'm convinced she hates me." she sat down in the desk next to Mina. She threw her legs over the top and crossed them. Today, Ever was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink tank top. She wore a black, pink, and white flannel over top and of course, her black army boots.

"I heard about the spectacle at lunch today."

"News really travels fast at this school, doesn't it?" Mina remember how just that morning Nan and Teague were talking about Evers argument only a few minutes after it happened. "You should really come back to the lunch table."

"As if." Mina remembered that Ever had a strong hatred for Teague and knew as long as he was there, she wouldn't be. "Teague's about to pass his breaking point, I tell you. I'm constantly sitting here wondering why he's here. He has all of the power and riches in the world and he's using it to come back to high school.. all for you." Ever mumbled the last part, but Mina heard it clearly. It chilled her to think she was the reason Teague was here, but she knew it all along. "Why did he freak anyways?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "He found out Nix and me were going to the dance together."

"HAHAHAHAHA. NO WAY! He did all of that because a gimp wouldn't go to the dance with him? Jesus, he always wants what he can't have, I guess." Mina knew Ever meant that as an insult, but she shrugged it off. The little pixie wasn't going to get under her skin today.

Mina ignored what Ever said and began writing her story. In creative writing class, she often wrote about the quests she had to complete. This paper was just that. She titled it _Fairest._ It was a newer rendition on _Snow White._ The story was about the Snow White/ Sleeping Beauty quest she had to finish last year. It was easy for her to write because it actually happened. Technically, it was nonfiction, but if she were to tell her teacher that, she'd be sent to the counselor. She was typing on the computer when a paper ball hit the side of her head. Wait, not one but three.

Mina fumed. "Will you knock it off?" she said in a sharp whisper.

"I needed to get your attention." Ever grinned mischeviously.

"A nice 'Hey, Mina!' would have done the trick." Mina was obviously annoyed. She remembered back to what Ever told her teacher earlier. "So what are our plans for this afternoon?"

"Exactly what I wanted to talk about. Look at you, Gimp! You're one step ahead." Ever clasped her hands together and looked very amused. "Well, like I told you this morning, I'm going to help you find the seam ripper, but I want you to come to the Guild with me."

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

"Grand. I'll drive you there after school." Ever turned to face forward, but first, threw another paper wad at Mina's head.

The bell rang and the two girls hurried out of class. They didn't want Mrs. Johnson to stop them and try to convince them to make it to the meeting. Mina could tell there was a reason Ever didn't like her teacher, but she wasn't sure what. At this point, it didn't really matter.

They made it to the parking lot in record time and hopped into Evers brand new, black Acura TLX. They drove to the old Green Mill Recycling Center without much conversation. Even though there wasn't much talking, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was nice to finally be with someone Mina knew without listening to them talk about whatever was on their mind 24/7. When they arrived at the guild, Ever parked in the front parking lot. When they got out of Ever's car, Mina began walking towards the back.

"Gimp! The entrance is right here." Ever said as she pointed to the big front doors with a _duh_ look on her face.

"Right, it's just when Jared brought me here, he took me this way." Mina immediately regretted mentioning Jared. She looked at Ever expecting to see hate-filled eyes but was surprised to see a saddened expression on her face. "I haven't had the chance to say this," Mina started. "I am truly sorry for what happened."

Ever dropped her head and tried to hold back her tears. "Me too." Silence fell upon them as Ever walked to knock on the door. They waited for a few seconds before they were greeted by a short female house elf Mina didn't recognize. "Hello, Ella." The elf smiled at Ever as another approached the door.

"It's the Grimm." The other elf whispered. Mina scowled. "I'm standing right here." she mumbled. The house elf, Ella, directed the two girls to the living room where they met with Mei. In the Guild, Mrs. Wong usually was out of her glamour, but today, she was still the same little Asian lady that cooked Mina endless pot stickers.

"Good afternoon, girls" Mei said giving each of them a hug. This was normal for Mina, but took Ever to some surprise. They walked a little further into the living room where Mina discovered the coffee table covered in stacks of books.

"What's all this?" Mina said making her way over the table. Mina's heart sank when she saw that every single book was a different rendition of _The Frog Prince._ They ranged from the Brothers Grimm's original version, to the muppets, to the latest, Disney's _Princess and the Frog._

"I heard about your quest and decided to help." Ever said looking very proud.

"You did this?" Mina couldn't help but smile. There had to be at least 50 different stories laid out on that table and Ever was the one to gather them. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Gimp. Now study up, you have a quest to finish and dozens of books to read and I have a seam ripper to find." Mina picked up the first book on the table and began reading.

Mina was almost done reading through the stories when an invisible being started crawling up her leg to her shoulders. "Anders! Oh, how I've missed you." She began petting his back and he shifted into a visible squirrel. He ran down her body and hopped onto a stack of books. He began to transform again, but this time into a big, fat, slimy frog. Mina's stomach flipped and she began to feel sick. Everything began to move so fast, her heart rate and breathing rose. Was the room spinning? The Story's Fae magic began to prickle her skin. She took a few deep breaths and her heart returned to a steady beat. Mina was obviously very shaken when she saw Ever marching down the hallway ranting to herself.

Ever started making trips around the Abandoned building to see if anyone had any information about the seam ripper when Mina began her "homework", but of course, she found nothing. Ever paced back and forth then plopped on the couch next to Mina in defeat. "Sorry, Mina. Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing! There's over 100 Fae in this Guild in they had no information. Zip. Nada! Not even the Godmothers. You'd think they'd at least know _something.._ " Ever trailed off.

Mina shook her head and waved her off. "It's okay, really. Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

"So what'd you learn in class today?"

"Huh?" Mina looked at Ever as if she had ears the size of an elephant.

"I mean with the stories."

"Right, duh. Well, respectively, It would begin with a witch turning the prince into a frog. Then the princess loses the golden ball in the pond. Then the frog, aka the prince, says he'll get it for her. After he returns it, the frog comes to her palace, eats all of their food and stays the night with the princess. They eventually fall in love and depending on what ending you enjoy, I can either throw the frog, the prince, at the wall to reveal his true self, or I can kiss him. And after he changes into his true identity, they go and defeat the evil witch." Mina looked accomplished having gotten all that information from the hours she spent studying. She thought of _The Princess and the Frog_. _If I get turned into a frog.._ She brushed off that thought. Now all she needed to do was connect that plot to her life.

"That sounds like a winner plot line to me," Ever said. "I think I fancy the second ending a little more, though." She winked at Mina.

"I'm not sure.. I think throwing Nix into a wall at the dance would be much more fun than kissing him." It came out a little more harsh than Mina had anticipated, but Ever knew she was teasing.

"Nix is the Prince?"

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure. It would make sense since he's a nixie and all." Mina could't help but think Ever knew something that she didn't.

"Hmmm.. Yeah that makes sense, but maybe it's not as literal as you think." Ever shrugged.

Yup, they definitely were _not_ on the same page.

 **Ahh Who's the prince? What is Ever not telling Mina? I guess you'll have to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Leave reviews if you like! Thanks for reading:)**

Ever dropped Mina off at her home in the middle of nowhere. It was near midnight by then, and Mina hadn't told Sara that she was going out. She tried to sneak in but when she opened the door, the light turned on revealing an angered Sara, standing right in front of her.

"Hey.. Mom." Mina said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Wilhelmina Grimm, you have some explaining to do." Her mother was outraged.

"Mom, I swear, it's not that bad. I was at the Guild learning about The Frog Prince and trying to find the seam ripper. Ever was there and so was Mei. It was completely safe." Mina started for her room when her mom stopped her.

"Mina, that's not the point!" Her mother was yelling in frustration. "You're in the middle of a dangerous quest and you were just gone with no word, for hours! I called all of your friends twice and they went out looking for you. The only thing keeping me from calling the cops was the fact that I thought some evil Fae creature took you. I don't think telling that to the police would roll too well." Sara sat on the ottoman and began massaging her temples. Mina heard whimpering coming from her mother and noticed she was crying. She walked up to her mom and put her arm around her for comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't think we would be there for so long and I didn't have a good way to tell you I was gone."

Sara waved her off. "Just, go to bed. We will handle this in the morning." Sara's words came off so sharply they almost scared Mina. _I am done for._ She said to herself.

Mina walked to her room and changed into her pajamas. Even though she lived in California, It was pretty cold outside, so her room was a tad bit chilly. She went into her closet and got out a grey Kennedy High crew neck and wrapped herself in her pink duvet. She had a king sized bed that she still wasn't used to. In fact, everything in her new house was three times the size as her old house. Her bedroom was as big as her old room, living room, and kitchen combined. There was so much space that she didn't know what to do with it.

It was close to one in the morning, but Mina couldn't sleep. She decided to clean her pigsty of a room for once because, what else is there to do this late at night? She looked around her room and shook her head. "You can't even walk in here." She started with all of her clothes. She made two piles, clean and dirty. She cringed when she saw that the dirty clothes pile reached her waist. She took the dirty clothes to the laundry room and hung up her clean clothes in her very oversized closet. She walked back into her bed room and smiled. "I haven't seen the floor in weeks."

She made her way to her desk. There was a lot of loose sheets of paper that consisted of short stories and little doodles. She threw those away and began organizing the table. When she was satisfied she sifted through the drawers. She felt a warm humming sensation move through her body when she opened the middle one. She reached in and pulled out the grimoire. Oh how she missed it.. or Jared at least. She could still feel power within the book, but it doesn't compare to the strength it held when Jared was a part of it. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped her nose. Mina finished cleaning the drawer then decided to go to bed. She brought the grimoire with her. She fell sleep next to it providing her some comfort.

Her alarm sounded in the morning and she looked at her clocked. "Uggh" it was 6:30 and she had to leave for school in an hour. She got up and turned on the shower while still half asleep.

She was up late last night and woke up way earlier than she wanted to. She entered her newly organized closest and laid out some clothes. She wasn't going to try too hard today, she could barely stay awake. She got out a black and grey Nike training jacket and athletic shorts to match.

Mina got into the shower and was in there for what she assumed was about 15 minutes. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and made her way back to her bedroom. She was humming Don't Dream it's Over by Crowded House. "OH EM GEE I LOVE THAT SONG!" Mina looked up and saw a bubbly Nan Taylor standing in her room.

"Nan! What the heck! Get out of here!" She threw a pillow at her. She was too busy yelling at Nan to realize a red headed boy was sitting on her bed. Mina instinctively pulled her towel around her body tighter. "Oh my gosh don't look!" Her face burned red and Nix shielded his eyes with one of her pillows. Mina ran back into the bathroom. She could hear Nix and Nan dying of laughter in the room next to her.

"Guy, It's not funny!" she whined. "Nan, please bring me my clothes. They're on my desk." Mina couldn't believe her friends were just sitting in her room. She was sure they could hear the shower running. She banged her forehead lightly on the wall in embarrassment. Nan knocked on the door. Mina looked up and cracked the door just wide enough for her to grab her clothes from Nan.

"It's a good thing you cleaned your room." Nan teased. "It looks good."

When she was fully dressed, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. The two were still laughing. "You know, you could have knocked. Or told me you were coming." She accused Nan.

"Charlie let us in and you have no cell phone. By the way, it was a pretty shitty thing not telling us where you were yesterday." Nix nodded in agreement.

"I have no cell phone." Mina threw right back at Nan. "I was with Ever at the—" She stopped herself. Nan wouldn't understand, but she didn't seem to notice her stopping mid sentence anyways. "Why is he here?" She said pointing at Nix.

"I have a name you know."

"He needed a ride so I told him I'd give him one, and he lives closer to me than you so I picked him up first. We came in to say hi to Sara and Charlie." They left and waited for Mina in the living room.

Mina understood. Nan and Nix were Charlie's favorite people in the world. She took her hair out of the towel and began blow drying her hair. When it was dry, she tied her hair into a low pony tail. She let the fly aways hang loose and let her long locks hang over her shoulder. She threw on tennis shoes. "Ok, ready."

"Took you long enough!" Nix joked.

The three friends got into Nan's slug bug and went to school. "Uh, Mina."

"Yeah, Nix?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. So we can talk about dance stuff and yeah." He seemed nervous to ask her. Mina couldn't help but laugh at the fact that one of the most outgoing people she knew, was struggling to ask her on a date.

Nan looked at Nix through the rearview mirror with a cheeky grin. "Of course she would!" She let out a high squeal that caused Nix to cover his ears.

Mina laughed again and pointed at Nan. "Yeah, what she said."

Nix sighed in relief. "Great so it's a date. You'll ride home with me after school."

"How?" Both Mina and Nan gave Nix a questioning look. They were all riding in Nan's car together meaning Nix didn't have one.

"I have _connections_." He smirked.

They arrived at the Kennedy and exited the vehicle. Once Nan was a little further ahead of the two, Mina asked Nix what they'd be doing.

"Why, we're going to the duck pond, of course." Mina's smile instantly faded.

 **And the quest continues.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who's ready for Mina and Nix's date? I know I am. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews and such. Thanks for reading guys:)**

* * *

Mina spent the school day keeping her eye out for any sign of Fae. She'd be going to the city park that had a large pond after school with her "prince". She knew it was Nix's favorite place to be, but it nerved her to think that a pond is a major par of _The Frog Prince_ story. Even though he was fully human now, he can still communicate with water animals, or so he claims.

School that day went by very slowly. Each class seemed never ending. Mina had a really bad time paying attention to anyone including Nan, Brody, and Nix. She had no problem ignoring Ever, though. She didn't now if her daze was caused by her lack of sleep or the quest, but she needed to get out of it. One thing she did notice though, was that Teague didn't show up to any classes. He's been gone for two days which worried Mina. What if he was plotting something on her, or her friends, or even her family? The final bell rang and she left creative writing.

She met Nix outside of the biology lab. "Ready to go?" He said enthusiastically.

"Why of course." Mina reposnded. They linked arms and began walking out of the school.

Mina mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead. She hoped for the best, which in this case would be to have a normal date, but expected the worst, aka an all out Fae war ending in death. Well, maybe that's a bit dramatic, but one can never be too sure when they're dealing with Fae magic.

"You okay?" Nix looked concerned. Mina didn't realize she had been ignoring whatever Nix was saying for the last few minutes. She felt guilty.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." She gave him a reassuring smile. "So how are we getting to the park?"

"Drum roll please." Mina unlinked her arm and begin patting on her thighs.

"Ta Da!" Nix gestured towards a red tandem bike. Mina couldn't help but laugh. Hard. Nix frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"No. I love it! It's great." Nix _would_ be the guy to get a two person bike for a date. They got on the bike and began their trek to the park. It was about 5 minutes driving distance from the school, but with the large hills, biking would take significantly longer. When they finally made it to the park, Nix quick locked the bike to the rack and ran to the pond.

Mina couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute running down there like a child. She chuckled and went to catch up with him. When they were both at the bottom of the hill, Nix directed them to a spot underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Nix pulled a blanket out of his backpack and laid it across the grass. He also brought some refreshments and an extra loaf of bread.

"What's that for?"

"Mina, Mina, Mina. It's for the wonderful creatures of this sea.. well pond, but you know what I mean." With that, Nix rolled up his jeans just above his knees and kicked off his shoes. He ran strait for the pond and walked right in. _This boy has a lot to learn_ Mina thought. She goes to join him but decides not to go in.

"Come on, Mina! The water is great!"

"I'm not much for swimming." She said thinking back to her experiences on the Fae plane. "Besides, we technically aren't supposed to be in the pond."

"Oh pish posh. Here take this!" He threw her half of the loaf of bread. "The ducks love it!" he reached in front of him and began patting a ducks head. To anyone else at the park, Nix's actions would look bizarre, but to Mina, they were adorable. Even though he was fully human now, he can still communicate with water animals, or so he claims. He didn't have his powers, but he never lost his love for nature and Mina respected that greatly.

A wind blew by that chilled Mina's spine. It wasn't a normal chill. This one prickled her skin as it does when a Fae is near her. She wondered if Nix could feel it, too. By the way he continued to play with the ducks, she assumed he didn't.

Mina and Nix were the only two people there, but it felt as if someone was watching them. She frantically looked around the trees surrounding her to see if she could find any evidence of Fae. Nothing. This relaxed Mina a little, but she still didn't feel safe. Nix suddenly broke her worry.

"Mina, look!" She saw Nix standing on a rock with a couple frogs in his hands and a big grin on his face. Just then, he slipped off the rock into the pond.

"Nix!" Mina ran strait to him. She jumped in there to rescue him forgetting that Nix was a great swimmer and could probably save himself. His head broke through the water "My hero." He said cracking up. He began splashing Mina with water and she returned the favor. Within seconds they were both soaked. Mina helped Nix out of the pond and they walked back to their blanket hand in hand.

"Wow, we look great." Nix said sarcastically. His hair was going in all different directions and Mina could only assume her hair looked the same.

"Oh, I know, right? Did you get a new cologne? You smell fantastic!" Mina teased. They both smelled like fresh algae and pond water. Not a smell most people would love.

They sat back down on the blanket. Mina shivered. "It's cold." Nix took this opportunity and put his arm around mina and pulled her close. He was wet, too, so it didn't help much, but his body warmth did have some affect. Mina liked the feeling of having Nix sitting so close. She never really thought of him as more than a friend, but now? She wasn't so sure. She looked up into Nix's green eyes to find him already staring down at her. They both began to lean into each other.

Just then a huge strike of lighting hit right in between them stopping their lips from touching. The strike was so close that Mina's body felt hot to the touch. She could have been fried just then. A loud clap of thunder sounded and heavy down poor started followed. Nix pulled Mina up and dragged her under a tree. "Ok, on the count of three, we are going to make a break for it." Mina nodded in agreement. "Ready.. one.. two.. three!"

The two ran for the parking lot to remember that he brought her here on a bike. _If only we had a car_ Mina thought. Almost instantly, the bike was enflamed in a bright white light. They shielded their eyes and saw a new BMW where the bike once was.

Nix looked at Mina and beamed. "Wait to go, Mina! That was convenient." Nix jumped into the drivers seat and started towards Mina's house.

Mina knew she could touch Fae magic at times, but she was still shaken up about changing the bike into a car. She'd seen Jared do it a few times, but he was royal and had some of the strongest power on the plane. Mina shuddered when she realized she wouldn't have been able to do that without some help. There was somebody else at the pond with them.

* * *

 **ANYONE ELSE THINK MINA AND NIX ARE ADORABLE. Idk man, maybe that's just me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this whole story has been written in Mina's perspective, but I think it's important to have this chapter be from Teague's point of view for the future. Hope that's okay with y'all! This chapter take place during the same time as the last couple chapters (if that makes sense). So some things will be the same. Well, here you go with chapter 13!**

* * *

Teague really wasn't in the mood for school. It's not all because of Mina, but it mostly was. A nixie? Seriously? Teague was angered by this and maybe took his actions to the extreme. He convinced Savannah White to skip school on Tuesday, which was quite easy, so they could hang out. He didn't like being alone and he wasn't about to call Mina up for a play date. Teague didn't really know what he was trying to prove, but he knew he was doing it to get back at Mina. Why? He didn't know. He usually wants her dead, but now, he wasn't so sure.

The two of them were at the mall together getting ice cream. Teague looked at his watch. 12:43, Mina would be at lunch right now. He scrunched his face remembering what he did the day before. Not only did it disgust his peers, but it disgusted himself. He looked up and saw Savannah reapplying her lip gloss. Teague took that as an _I'm ready to go_ action.

They got up and he escorted her to his car. "Where to?" Savannah seductively licked her lips.

"We can go to my place.. My parents aren't home."

The thought of being alone with Savannah at her house made Teague want to puke, but he had nothing else to do and plenty of time to kill. He shrugged and started heading in that direction.

Savannah lived in a huge house. Figures, she wore all designer clothing. Teague wondered what her parents did for a living. They got out of the car and went to Savannah's room. She sat on her bed a gestured for Teague to sit next to her. She put a DVD into her big flat screen that sat on a dresser across her bed. He put his arm around her and she cuddled up next to him as they watched the movie. Oh how he wished it was Mina next to him.

He looked down to Savannah and before he knew it, her lips were on his. He kissed Savannah White. Not once but twice. Granted, Savannah instigated the second kiss, but Teague didn't try to stop her. He panged with guilt. _Why do I feel like this? It's not like me and Mina are a thing. Besides, she likes the nixie._ He let the kiss go on for a while. Savannah tried to take it farther, but Teague pulled away His body tingling, though, it wasn't because of the kiss. He felt as if something was wrong with Mina. He looked at Savannah's clock and noticed it was 3:45. School had ended 35 minutes ago.

"Umm.. I gotta go." Teague said as he straitened up his hair. Savannah looked a little upset that he was leaving. "I'll.. uh.. see you soon." he picked up his jacket and rushed out the door.

He felt a powerful pull towards the duck pond. He drove well above the speed limit and arrived there in record time. Teague had to make sure Mina was safe. He saw Mina sitting by the pond. Teague was about to approach her when he noticed she was with another boy. His heart sank when he saw Nix. Teague became very upset, frustrated, mad, really, he was just a mixture of sour emotions. _Now she's on a date with him?_ He started to feel less guilty about being with Savannah.

Mina must have felt his presence because she stiffened and began looking around. Teague hid behind a tree and walked deeper into the woods. He couldn't let her see him.

"Mina, look!" Teague saw Nix standing on a rock holding a ton of frogs. _Pathetic_ and just like that, with a little Fae magic, Teague pushed Nix off the rock. He couldn't help but pat himself on the back. His pride fell, though, when he saw Mina and Nix walking up the hill holding hands. He began to pace back and forth, very, very frustrated. He looked back and noticed they were about to kiss. "Oh hell no." He said to himself. With a snap of his finger he directed a bolt of lightning to strike in between the two being careful not to fry them. Though, it wouldn't be _awful_ if he burned the sea monster. His plan worked and they ran towards their ride, a pitiful bike. Teague felt a shiver go down his spine and watched Mina carefully. She changed the bike into a car! A nice one, too!

"Wait to go, Mina! That was convenient." She had used Teague's power to do that. _Impressive_.

Believing that his work was done, he began to walk back through the forrest to where he parked his car. There was a loud clap of thunder then he heard brush moving behind him.

"So we meet again." He said casually without looking behind him.

He turned to see the sprite that changed him into a normal teen for the sake of the quest. His teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was standing alone in the woods with him. She stared at him with a menacing snarl. A white light surrounded her as she dropped her glamour. When the light vanished, an old woman was revealed. An unsightly old woman for that matter. She was _the_ definition of a wicked witch. She had long, tangled, grey hair and a large hump on her back. Her nose was large and bulky and she had a disturbing, crooked smile. Her attire was a black cloak over top a black shirt and pants.

"Well, Esmerelda, I was obviously brought here for a reason, so hit me with it." Almost instantly, she threw a golden ball of magic at him. He landed on the ground a few feet away from where he was standing. The blow knocked the wind out of him, but he was able to get up. "Old hag." He let out an evil laugh "Do you _really_ think you can defeat me?"

"Perhaps not, but you need me alive for multiple reasons." She eyed him in a challenge.

"And what's that?"

"You need me around for the dance so that the Grimm can finish the quest and you can become the dark prince again." Teague started shaking his head. He almost wished Jared was around for this quest. That way Jared would have been chosen for the role of the prince, and Teague could sit in the comfort of his palace and watch it from afar. "Besides I have something you want." Now that caught his attention. He rose his eyebrow in question.

She took her hand out of her pocket and revealed the seam ripper. _So that's where it went_. Teague held out his hand. "Grand! Now hand it over." He said way too confidently

"Not without a fight." She gave him a toothless smile. Teague straitened his posture. He turned backwards and started walking away. This took Esmerelda aback. Why wasn't he fighting?

Teague turned back around and threw 5 balls of Fae magic towards the witches hand. She dropped the seam ripper into a mud puddle next to her. The rain still hasn't let up. Teague dove strait for the puddle but his teacher had the same idea. She landed on Teague just feet away from where the seam ripper was.

He was being crushed under the weight of he fat witch. Teague drew all the power he could to throw her off of him. He sent her back 50 feet into a tree. Teague needed her alive for the future, but knocking her unconscious wouldn't be a problem. He checked to make sure she was still breathing and went to find the seam ripper.

It didn't take him long to find it because a golden ball of light directed him to the puddle in which the seam ripper lay. The seam ripper then began to have a golden glow making it easy to spot in the brown mud. Teague was amused with how the Story was directing the quest. He picked up the seam ripper and ran through the storm to his car.

He began driving aimlessly through the city. A half hour later he found himself in the drive way of the one and only, Mina Grime's Mansion.

* * *

 **You guessed it. Teague is the prince! Now if only Mina knew…**

 **I'm having trouble deciding if she should find out now or later. I want her to find out at the dance, but I also think it'll be way to obvious for her not to make the connection earlier, so if any of you have any input.. feel free to leave a review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I will be leaving for another vacation on Thursday. Again, I won't have much internet connection because I'll be in the middle of no where, so I probably won't be updating for a few days. I'll for sure update at last once for y'all tomorrow, but then after that it probably won't be until Monday. Sorry in advance!**

 **Okay, back to Mina's perspective. Hope you guys didn't mind that little break into Teague's POV. I almost wish I started the story with both perspectives but oh well! Here's chapter 14! (Sorry it's so short) Enjoy:)**

* * *

On the way home, Nix had cranked on the heat in the car. By the time they arrived at her house, Mina was mostly dry, though her clothes were still pretty damp. She quickly ran into her house, being careful not to get too wet from the storm. She came back out with a fabric swatch and gave it to Nix.

"You'll need a tie to match. I'll get the corsage and boutonniere." Nix gave her a very confused look. She laughed "Don't worry about it." He drove off and Mina ran back into her house.

She walked in to see her mom cooking dinner and Charlie was sitting in the living room.

"Who was that?" Sara asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Nix.. we went out." Charlie looked at Mina with bright eyes.

"Like on a date?" Sara asked her.

"I guess you could call it that." Mina chuckled. Charlie came and gave Mina a hug in approval. She patted his head and went into her room to change. Since it was later, she decided to throw on her pajamas. She put on running shorts and an oversized long sleeved t-shirt.

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf." Charlie instantly stuck out his tongue in disgust. Mina followed his actions. They hated meatloaf.

Sara shrugged. "If you guys want, you can have cereal and I can run the leftovers to the Wongs."

Mina liked that idea much better. She grabbed out a box of Fruity Pebbles and sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie came over with a handful if different cereals: Lucky Charms, Mini Wheat (gross), Froot Loops, and Cinnamon crunch.

"Charlie, you disgust me." He gave her an amused smile as he began mixing his cereal. Mina scrunched her nose as Charlie ate his mixture. He held up a spoon full for her to try. "No way." Mina said pushing his hand away. He nodded back at her. He wasn't going to not let her eat it.

Mina finally gave in and tried the cereal. Almost instantly she ran to the sink and spit it out.

Charlie sat up in his seat cheering silently. She ran up to him and tickled him. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" She joked. Charlie started squirming in his seat and accidentally spilled his bowl of cereal. "Oops."

"Seriously guys?" Sara got a wet towel and started to clean it up.

"No, Mom. I got it." Mina began cleaning up the spilled cereal. All of the sudden, all of the milk was absorbed into the wash cloth. Mina jumped and looked alarmed. The towel was humming. She had unintentionally used magic to clean up the milk. She rung it out in the sink and excused herself. Though it was a small event that probably meant nothing, it still had shaken her up.

Mina walked into her room and grabbed a sketch pad from her desk. She sat on her bed and began drawing. Before the pencil could reach the page a roar of thunder shook the house. The rain still hadn't let up from earlier that day and didn't seem like it wanted to anytime soon. Mina decided to sit on her window seat to watch the thunderstorm.

A bolt of lightening hit the ground revealing a black figure standing in her yard. Mina's heart started to race. Her mind began making up hundreds of different scenarios at a mile a minute. She flashed back to one memory in particular, Temple Stiltskin. She hasn't been this scared since that quest. Mina stood up and backed away from the window.

"Jared." she said almost inaudibly. She needed help, but had no one to call. Just then another strike hit and she saw the dark figure standing in her doorway.

"I guess you got the next best thing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest~ Thank** **you! I'm going to be honest and say that when I started writing about the missing seam ripper, I didn't even have a quest planned. Then I looked through a few the Brothers Grimm stories and found out how perfect The Frog Prince would fit into the story! Haha.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this update out! Again, I probably won't be updating again until Monday.. possibly Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews if you'd like! Now who's ready for some Meague?**

* * *

"Teague." He stood in front of her bedroom sopping wet and covered in mud. Mina slowly backed away from the door way. Teague held up his hands in surrender.

"If I was going to hurt you, I would have by now." Mina still wasn't sure what to think, but she knew he was right. They've been alone many times now and he has yet to harm her in any way.

"You need to leave." Mina said in a loud whisper.

"I can't.. I need a place to stay."

"Teague, my mom and brother are here and if they found you in here, they'd flip. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be scared to see what they would do."

Teague shook his head. "You don't have to worry about them."

"What do you mean?" No response. "Teague?" She ran into the living room to see her brother and mother frozen in time. Charlie had a huge smile on his face while holding one of his trains high in the air. Her mother on the other hand, had a very worried look on her face. As if she had seen Teague before he put a spell on them. Mina couldn't help but start crying a little.

She went back to her room. "You enchanted them?" She accused Teague.

"They'll be fine I promise. I just _need_ you to let me stay here. Please Mina."

"Really? And what have you done to earn my trust? You ha—" at that moment, Teague threw the seam ripper at Mina.

"Please." He gave her a very sincere look.

She looked at the seam ripper, very puzzled. "Where'd you find it?"

"Some old sprite had it at the pond in the park." _It was Teague at the park._ Mina shared glances between the Fae prince and the seam ripper in her hand. Almost instantly she made the connection. _Oh my God._ How could she be so oblivious? The seam ripper was the golden ball. Teague had found it at the pond and now he's here, at her house. Teague was her prince, not Nix! For some reason, Mina felt as if she couldn't let him know that she knew that the prince was him and not Nix.

But she had to let him stay. It was part of the quest.

Mina stuck her head out of her bedroom and looked up and down the hallway. "Okay, follow me." She was going to direct him to one of their many empty guest rooms, but he snuck into her room behind her and jumped onto her bed.

"I think I like it here." He made himself comfortable by crossing his legs and making himself look very smug.

"No. NO. Teague it's not happening. We have plenty of other rooms."

"I know, be my guest." He gestured for Mina to go out the door.

Mina threw a pillow at him. "Seriously. Get out!" She was going to let him stay, but she did NOT want to be in the same room over night. "There's only one bed."

"I'm fine with sharing." He flashed her an over confident smirk.

"Well, I'm not." She turned away from Teague and began thinking. "And you're getting mud all over my room."

Teague looked at his clothes forgetting that he was covered in mud. "Right.." He made his way towards Mina's bathroom and turned on the shower.

After about 20 minutes Teague came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His shaggy black hair covered most of his forehead as the gel was washed out. Mina knew he was handsome, but even without trying, any girl would fall for him in an instant. Mina realized she was staring at him and quickly looked away extremely embarrassed

"Uh.. get some clothes on." Mina's face turned bright pink as she left her bedroom to give Teague some privacy. Teague chuckled at Mina's awkwardness.

Mina waited in the hallway and banged her head against the wall. "Why am I so awkward?" She asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know.. It's kind of cute." Teague was in her doorway smirking and dressed.

Mina groaned still slightly embarrassed. "Where'd yo get those clothes." Teague was wearing black sweats and a grey sweatshirt. Not what he arrived at her house in. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Magic.. right"

She made her way back into her room, Teague following behind.

Mina observed her room and crossed her arms. "I guess I can just sleep on the window seat. Then you could have the bed." She said as she turned towards Teague.

"Fine by me."

Mina got some blankets and pillows and got situated by the window. "If you need anything, just ask. Foods in the kitchen. Blankets are in the closet." She pointed out the door.

"Thank you, Mina. Seriously."

"Don't mention it." She gave him a soft smile.

A few moments went by. "So, where have you been?" Mina asked trying to make conversation.

"Out. I hate school. I don't know why I enrolled there. The people suck."

"Your telling me." Mina's friends were the only people at Kennedy that she could tolerate. The rest are too stuck up and judgmental.

"I.. hung out with Savannah today." Mina's face scrunched in disgust.

"Oh.." She couldn't help but feel sad and a little jealous. She knows she shouldn't because her and Teague weren't a thing but still. She played it off cool. Mina didn't want Teague to know how she was feeling. " And how was that?"

"Fine, I guess. We've gotten closer.. and we.. uh.. kissed." Mina shot a look at Teague.

"You mean aside from the one at lunch." Mina scoffed, obviously annoyed.

"You know I didn't mean that one.." He started to defend himself.

"It doesn't change the fact you did it, Teague!" Why was she yelling at him? She was so confused with the way she felt. No matter how hard she tried to stay calm, she couldn't.

"Why do you even care?" At this point Teague was yelling, too.

"I.. I don't know." Mina's voice got quiet and she walked to the window. Teague came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was mad. I couldn't believe that you'd rather go to the dance with Nix over me and I took it to far. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just over reacting. If you like a girl go for her. It's just the fact that you chose the worst possible girl."

"But I don't like her. Not in a romantic way. Not in anyway." Mina looked into Teague's chilling blue eyes then moved her gaze to his lips. Teague must have noticed the longing in Mina's eyes because he straitened up and walked away. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Not before the dance. Not before the quest was over.

His actions saddened Mina and himself for that matter. "I'm going to bed." Mina said. With that, she turned off the lights and made her way to the window seat.

—

Mina woke up in the middle of the night shivering. It was cold in her room and sleeping by the window wasn't helping at all. She tried to tighten the blanket around her to keep her warm, but she couldn't get comfortable.

She walked over to the bed and got in under the covers next to Teague. He rolled in on his side and looked at her. She noticed he was shirtless. "Changed your mind I see." He gave her his signature Cheshire Cat grin.

"No. Kind of. I'm freezing." Teague moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No way, Jose." He looked at her, very confused.

"You're a very hard person to read sometimes. Do you know that?"

She ignored what he said. By the tone in his voice, it was evident he was only teasing her.

"There." Mina built a pillow shield to mark the two separate halves of the bed. Her bed was a king size, so even with the pillows, there was still enough room for the both of them.

Teague rolled back onto his back. "Have it your way. Good night my sweet."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for being so patient! I had a great time on vacation, but I'm glad to be updating this story again! :) I wish I could have updated this weekend, but I was so busy and having no internet didn't help the cause! Hope you guys are ready for more Meague because that's what y'all are getting today. Here's chapter 16! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews, guys!:) I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Mina woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and hit the snooze. She shot up when she noticed she was laying on bare flesh. Mina was about ready to yell at Teague for moving the pillow when she realized she was the one wrapped around him. She looked at the ground on her side of the bed and saw the pillow laying there. Mina's face flushed in embarrassment. She was the one that threw it on the ground.

Mina tried to quickly move it back when Teague started squirming. He moaned and then rubbed his eyes. His gaze fell on Mina and noticed she was nuzzled into him. "So much for that barrier." He said as he smirked. Mina's face got pinker, but she gave up trying to cover it up. She put her head back onto Teague's chest.

"Get up sleepy head. You've got to get ready for school." Teague joked.

"Can we just lay here for another minute." Mina didn't want to leave the warmth of his body.

Mina had asked so casually it actually shocked Teague. He shrugged. "Well I'm not going to argue with that." He said still smirking.

They lay there for a few moments when the snooze alarm came on.

"Ugh." Mina rolled onto her back and finally got up. "This is going to sound really bitchy, but you should probably go now." Teague rose an eyebrow at her. "I mean it's not you, it's just so my mom doesn't find a half naked prince in my bed."

Teague shook his head. "Well.." he started.

"What'd you do?" she said very sharply

"The brownie helped me." He defended himself. Now it was Mina's turn to raise an eyebrow. "We sent them away at their consent. We need a few days for the quest and it'd be better if they weren't here.. I assume you know why."

Mina nodded. _Teague knows I know he's the prince, but maybe that's not a bad thing_. She gave him a suspicious look. "Where'd you send them?"

"Some place with roller coasters and mice I believe?" _Disneyland._ Mina thought. It was Charlie's favorite place in the world. "I don't know it was Mei's idea." Teague continued. "She talked to Sara the other day. Your mom knew I'd be coming sometime this week."

All Mina could do was nod. She didn't know what to say.

"You're a lot less freaked out about it than I thought you'd be."

"It's not ideal.." Mina started. "But I understand why it had to be done. I'd rather keep them out of danger."

Silence fell upon them.

"So.. uh.. breakfast?"

Teague went to cook the two of them breakfast while Mina got ready for school. Today, Mina felt like trying to put a little effort in her appearance today. Mostly because she'd be spending a lot of time with Teague the next few days and she didn't want him to think she was lazy all of the time.

She went to her closet and pulled out appropriate length high waited shorts and a white pocketed t shirt that was almost the length of her shorts. She went into her bathroom and applied some nude colored eyeshadows and mascara. She spent about 15 minutes loosely curling her hair. Mina went back into her room and put on her blacked out, hightop converses. She looked in the mirror. _I look.. pretty_. She decided to finish off her outfit with a long golden chained necklace Nan gave her for christmas.

Mina walked into the hallway to a delightful smell wafting from the kitchen. "What is that?" Mina said as she sat on one of the bar stools at her kitchen counter.

"My famous chocolate chip pancakes." Teague said as he grinned. He put a short-stack on her plate along with some bacon and eggs. "Here you go, I'm going to go get ready."

Teague same back out wearing a black button down shirt and denim jeans. His hair wasn't fixed from his bed head and it looked messy, but a hot kind of messy. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah.. Wait! Can I wear that shirt?" Mina asked Teague.

"What?"

"Your shirt. Can I wear it?"

"Um.. I guess.." He un buttoned his shirt and handed it to Mina.

"Thank you!" She put it on over her white shirt and left the buttons open. She proceeded to roll up the sleeves so that they were just above the elbow.

Teague was looking at her very strangely. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I think you look better in that shirt than I do."

Mina laughed. "Oh, I _know_ I do. Now go put another shirt on, we're going to be late."

"Yes my lady." Teague left to go change again. He came back out in a completely different outfit. He had on a light blue v-neck with a flannel to match. He also had on khaki shorts and black Nike tennis shoes. "Okay, _now_ are you ready?"

"Yeah.. let's go."

 **X X X**

The two arrived at school later than they anticipated. They had to run to homeroom to make it there in time. When they rushed into the room Nan sighed in relief. "I thought my only two friends in this class were going to bail on me." Both started laughing as the bell rang.

Mina's first half of the school day was much less stressful than it has been the last week and a half. Now she knows that Teague is the prince, she has a lot less worrying about what he's doing here. She must have been deep in thought because when the lunch bell rang, she jumped in fright.

"Scared?" She turned around expecting to see Teague, but instead it was Brody.

"Oh, haha, I just wasn't paying much attention." She felt really awkward talking to him. She had dated him once, but he doesn't remember. Even though they're friends now, she still felt weird around him. A little broken as well.

She went to pick up her books but accidentally knocked them on the ground. "Umm.." is all that could escape Mina's lips. _Stupid. Stupid._ Brody bent down and picked them all up.

"The Frog Prince?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Uh.. It's for creative writing." She reached for her books, but Brody shook his head.

"I'll carry them." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and they began walking out of class. Suddenly, they heard two coughs behind them. They both turned and saw Teague glaring holes into Brody's eyes.

" _I_ got them." Teague said taking the books from Brody. "I will always be there for Mina and will _never_ forget about her when she cares about me. So back off, okay?" Teague was inches from Brody's face. Brody gulped, nodded, and turned to walk away. Mina mouthed 'Sorry' to him as he was leaving.

Mina turned to Teague and put her hands on her hips. "Was that necessary?"

"Depends. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Not anymore, he's one of my best friends! Why would that even matter?"

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't since you don't"

"That made no sense." Mina shook her head and started walking towards the lunch room.

Teague ran up to meet with her and they walked into the cafeteria together. "I'm sorry I made a scene."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

Teague agreed and they went to sit at their table. Of course, the only thing on anybody's mind was the dance, so that's all that they talked about at lunch.

Teague and Mina kept glancing at each other across the table. Nan seemed to notice and kicked Mina's leg.

"Ow!" Mina glared at Nan. "What was that for?" she whispered. Nan silently gestured to Nix sitting right beside her. _Right._ Nix had this major crush on Mina and she's over here making googly eyes at the prince.

Mina felt guilty for being so shallow. She had just gone on a date with Nix the night before and had almost completely forgot about it.

"So, Nix, I had a fun time last night." He seemed to brighten up when she said that.

"Me too, but it went a little unfinished." He winked at her. Nix was referring to the kiss, or the lack of.

Mina laughed and all eyes were on them. Nan and Brody's eyes showed adoration at the couple, but Teague's showed pure hatred and they were staring right at Nix.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'll start getting more of the quest in here in the next couple chapters. I just thought this filler one was needed to explain why there wasn't anyone else at Mina's house and to show the development of feelings? Is Mina actually falling for Teague?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging yesterday! I babysat all day and then had practice and wow I was busy. Tomorrow might be another one of those days again! So if I don't update DONT WORRY. I'll be back Friday :) Once again we are back in Teague's point of view! I know a couple of you requested to see it so here you go! Just incase y'all are a little confused, right now in the story, it's the Wednesday before the dance. Well here's chapter 17! As always, thanks for reading and leave reviews:)**

* * *

After lunch, Teague walked up to Mina, very irritated. "Are you two a thing? Because that's not—" He was referring to Mina and Nix. As hard as he tried to stay cool and accept the fact that Nix liked Mina, he couldn't.

"No.. I-I don't know. He's sweet, funny, and a great friend, but he's not you." Mina looked right into Teague's dark blue eyes with confusion and longing. Teague nodded and they headed to their next class, math.

They entered the classroom and sat at their desks next to Nan. Ever was also in class, but she stayed as far away from them as possible. They started talking about how Nix and Mina's date went like Teague wasn't there. It hurt him to hear Mina talking so highly about the nixie when _he_ was her prince. They had a moment the previous night, but Mina wasn't going to mention that.

Teague couldn't help but think of what his future entailed. In a couple of days, Mina will have finished the quest and he wouldn't have any reason to stay on the human plane any longer. This saddened Teague because all though he hated it there, it's where Mina was. Mina didn't know this, but they had fallen in love once before. A very long time ago, but his feelings for Mina always stayed deep within his heart. It had been so easy for Teague to fall back in love with her that it frightened him.

"Earth to Teague." Nan said waving her hand in front of his face.

Teague snapped out of his thought and scowled at the bubbly blonde.

"Must've been a good dream." Nan giggled

 _Hardly._ Teague thought. Mina frowned. She looked at him in question, but Teague just shook his head. Mina squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. The small attempt at comfort did help a little, but Teague still didn't like the fact that he had to be competing for the Grimm's affection.

"Tonight, we are setting up all the decorations for the dance! You guys can come help if you want!" Nan exclaimed.

Mina smiled. "I'll think about it. I have a lot on my mind and I may be a little busy tonight." She quickly glanced at Teague and smirked being careful not to spark too much attention from Nan.

The bell rang and Mina and Teague went to creative writing. As opposed to other days, Teague dreaded the fact that he had to go to his last class. The previous night, he knocked out his teacher and for the next 45 minutes, he'd be locked in a room with her. He thought about skipping, but Teague didn't want his teacher to believe he was weak.

Mina walked into the classroom. Teague reluctantly followed behind. The instant he stepped foot into the english classroom, a chill tingled his body. He shivered and looked at his teacher. She had her eyes right on him. During school hours, she was the complete opposite of what she looked in the forest. Mrs. Johnson looked as though she had just graduated college. She had mid-lengthed red hair and was fairly tall. She wore trendy clothes and square shaped Ray Bans. If Teague didn't know what she looked like without her glamour, he would label her as attractive, but looks can be deceiving.

 _You thought that you could get rid of me, eh?_ His teacher, Mrs. Johnson, hissed. She startled Teague. She was communicating with Teague through his mind. He didn't know people other than Jared or the Fates could do that. _Surprised? Don't be. I'm more powerful than you think._

 _Ha._ Teague inwardly scoffed. _You must have forgotten who you are talking to. If I didn't_ have _to keep you around, I wouldn't have. On Saturday, you''l be as good as dead, or at least trapped in a little book. You feel powerful now, but once I'm back to my real self. There will be Hell to pay._

 _You won't ever get your full power back Teague, I will defeat the Grimm before that will happen. Your darkness will be gone, thus you will lack your full power. Defeating the Grimm means I have saved the Fae plane, but not from her. From you, Teague. I will be a legend._ He looked back at his teacher and he could have sworn she had cat eyes and a hateful smile full of fangs for a moment.

Teague shivered again, but this time Mina noticed.

"Seriously, Teague, are you okay? You've been really out of it today."

"Yeah.. I'm alright. I'll be better once we are out of this school."

"Won't we all." Mina smiled and began typing furiously.

"What are you writing about."

Mina's face flushed and she tilted her computer away from Teague. "Uh, it's stupid."

"Let me see!" Teague used a little Fae magic to turn her computer towards him. " _Fairest?"_ He skimmed the first few paragraphs. His stomach flipped when he realized she was writing about the quest that caused her to turn into an evil queen last year. Mina tried not to make eye contact with Teague. "It seems like a good story." He smirked. "I mean, I did write it." This caused Mina's faec to turn even pinker, as if it could.

"Shut up." She said playfully pushing his shoulder. "So.. what are we doing tonight." She asked. Mina knew full well that in order to complete the quest, Teague would have to stay over at least three nights.

Teague thought about it for a moment. He looked over to his teacher, whom now was reading a book, then back to Mina. He knew he'd regret it once he said it, but he knew it had to be done. "We are going to help Nan decorate the dance."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. Sounds harmless, right? Think again. Expect some mayhem at the decorating. Teague + Mrs. Johnson = possible disaster**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I found out my friend was moving out of state so I went to her house to hang out with her a bit and help her pack! If I have enough time tonight, I'll try to update again to make up for it!:)**

 **For this chapter we are going back to Mina's point of view.** **I really hope you guys like this one because it was really fun to write. It's probably my favorite one at this point! :) Thank you guys for reading, as always, and leave review if you'd like!:)**

* * *

"So.. what are we doing tonight." Mina asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ever lean towards them in attempt to see what they were talking about, obviously intrigued about what they were saying. _She's so nosy._ Mina rolled her eyes.

"We are going to help Nan decorate the dance." Mina inwardly groaned. She'd rather stay at home and do nothing than help with the dance that ultimately held her fate.

"Fine." She sighed. There was no point of arguing against something that she couldn't fight against.

Ever came up behind Mina and put her hands on her shoulders. "Count me in, too." She said way too enthusiastically. Ever gave Mina a forced smile then looked at Teague. Teague gave her a scowl in return. This, however, didn't affect Ever the way Mina thought it would. She just laughed and walked back to her desk waiting for the bell to ring. Even though they didn't actually speak, this was the first contact Ever has made with Teague within the couple weeks he's been here.

The final bell rang and the rest of the class rushed out to the parking lot. The three friends stayed tight and waited until the hallways were less full before leaving the classroom.

The hallways cleared and they began making their way towards the gymnasium where the dance will be held.

"Why are we decorating on a Wednesday?" Mina scoffed.

"Because, it gives us three days to perfect and prepare for the worst circumstances." Mina's creative writing teacher said as she came up behind the trio.

"I guess that makes sense.."

"Of course it does!" Mrs. Johnson said as she put her arms around both Mina and Teague's shoulders. They simultaneously shivered at her touch. Mina could sense something was wrong with her teacher, but she wasn't sure what. Though, she could tell Teague and Ever knew what was up. However, now was not the time to mention it.

"Frank! Put the plant DOWN!" Their teacher raced ahead of them to enforce what she was saying. Teague, Mina, and Ever made it to the gym to see half of the Junior class helping out.

Mina saw Nix, Brody, and T.J. doing some heavy lifting in the corner and Nan working on the streamers.

"Hey!" Nan said, "Glad you could make it." She gave Mina a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it." Mina said hugging back. Teague and Ever both stifled a laugh but covered it with a cough. "There's so many people.." Mina said still looking around.

"Well.. I recruited the entire water polo team to help out and they invited their friends! Isn't it amazing?"

"Very." Mina couldn't help but laugh. The dance meant so much to Nan.

Nix and Brody made their way over to the group of friends.

"Mina!" Nix said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey!" She abruptly pulled away when she saw Teague glaring at Nix behind his back. This seemed to upset Nix a bit, but he brushed it off.

"Hello, Everyone!" Mrs. Johnson yelled from the center of the room. Soon everyone was silent and all eyes were on her. "Thank you guys for coming! We need all the help we can get and I appreciate you guys being here." She looked around the room until her gaze fell to Mina. She paused for a moment and Mina began to feel uncomfortable. Mina looked to the ground to eliminate the awkwardness and, for right now, it worked. "I have assigned each of you a group to work with. Each group will have a specific task. The lists are on the wall over there!"

All of the students made their way to the wall with the groups listed. Mina was surprised to see her name written under G _roup 2_. She saw Teague's name under _Group 4._ Mina began to feel very uneasy. How would her teacher have known to include her? Most of the people here signed up to be on dance committee, and she had just decided to go last minute. Mina tried to brush it off, but she was still left with a pit in her stomach.

She read the rest of the names in her group. _Nan.. Frank.. T.J… Pricilla Rose.. Savann-._ "No!" Mina said out loud.

She instantly regretted doing so because Savannah and her posse so happened to be right behind her.

"Why do you say that, Grimey? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Yes. I'm am _so_ scared that you will out-streamer me." Mina muttered mockingly. She walked over to the rest of her group who began hanging streamers.

"The blue ones there." Nan was directing the boys where they should hang them.

"No over here!" Savannah interjected.

"You're joking. The blue ones need to be over _there."_ Nan said pointing to the stage

"Come on, guys. Just choose already." T.J. complained.

Mina really couldn't care less about where the streamers were placed so she decided to observe the area. She looked around the gym to find Teague across the floor blowing up balloons. He looked up and smirked at Mina. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Mina saw that Ever, Nix, and Brody all ended up in the same group. The were placing the mason jar lights around that Nan came up with earlier last week.

Mina turned back to Teague. He was struggling to get the helium pump working. In fact, he couldn't even get the balloon onto the hose. Mina could tell it was Ever using her magic to block him from completing his task because of the laughter she heard from that side of the gym. Teague yelled in frustration.

The laughter from the other side of the room erupted even louder, though it stopped once Teague took control over Ever's water bottle and poured all the water on her head. Ever scowled at Teague and went to the bathroom to dry off. Nix and Brody were both still laughing, this time, at Ever.

"Mina! A little help here!" Frank called to her. She saw that there was a very heated argument between Nan, Pricilla, and Savannah.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Savannah here thinks that the blue streamers need to be in the doorway, but we _all_ know that the blue streamers should hang in front of the stage. She's just trying to be difficult." Nan glared at Savannah and she returned the look.

"Pri agrees with me, right?" Savannah turned her glare towards her friend

"Well.. of course." Pri responded very unsure.

"See! Even Pri knows that my idea is better, just like the lights."

"Why don't you just use blue streamers in both places." Instantly, the two girls glares were looking strait at Mina. Mina put her hands up. "Just an idea."

"Mina, will you come here a sec?" Mrs. Johnson called to her. _Saved by the bell_ Mina thought.

"Yeah, coming!" Mina made her way over to her teacher who was standing in the middle of the gym.

"Isn't it looking great?"

"Uh, yeah!" _This is why she called me over here?_ A few moments passed and her teacher didn't say anything else. "I'm.. uh.. going to go back now.." Mina started walking over to Nan.

"No you aren't" Mrs. Johnson said sharply. "Wait here a minute."

"Uhhh.. alright.." Just then, Brody and a couple of other boys from the water polo team were rolling in a big rocky structure with a pool at the bottom. "What _is_ that?"

"It's a waterfall. We are putting it on the back wall for better scenery. There will be a pond-like area in the bottom filled with koi fish and _frogs."_ Her teacher looked at Mina with a menacing smirk.

 _A pond.. frogs?_ Mina began looking around the gym. How had Mina not noticed it before? There were cat tails and other water plants everywhere. The streamers and balloons were all blue and green and represented water. The photo backdrop presented a pond, and Mina could see a frog wearing a crown within the backdrop. There were even glowing, golden balls hanging from the ceiling. Everything in the gym was set up for her quest. _Everything._ Mina started to panic.

Her teacher looked into Mina's eyes, but what Mina saw wasn't her teachers normal green eyes, but yellow cat eyes that perceived evil. Mina was feeling nauseous, but she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Right then, Mina knew, her teacher was the witch.

Teague noticed what was going on and started running towards Mina. Ever and Nix noticed Teague running and traced it back to Mina. Their teacher had Mina under some sort of trance. Mina's friends started for her in attempt to break the connection, but almost instantly the three of them were thrown into the wall with force. Screams came from everyone in the gym. Brody ran over to Nan to protect her.

Teague and Ever got up and started to fight the old wench. The blow was harder on Nix since he was only a human now. "Mina, Run!" Ever called out, but Mina was frozen. Defenseless against the gaze of Mrs. Johnson.

Teague dodged his teachers attempts to throw him to the ground. He threw himself in between Mina and his teacher in attempt to break the view while Ever started to distract Mrs. Johnson by using her power. Mrs. Johnson looked at Teague and snarled. "We will continue this Saturday." The lights in the gym went out and more screaming occurred. Someone ran to get a janitor in order to get help, but within a few seconds the lights were back on. There was one problem. Mrs. Johnson was no where in sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with another update! I'll be back on regular updating schedule from now on hopefully! I just mapped out the rest of this story and there will be about 26 chapters total I believe. Maybe a little less depending on if I combine a couple but who knows! I think you guys are really going to like it! Here's chapter 19! I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Savannah White yelled. Mina was on the ground curled into the fetal position, not moving. "Grimey, what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. It's not her fault." Teague intervened. Nix went over to Mina to make sure she's okay. As much as Teague wanted to pull Nix off of her, he knew he had to deal with Savannah first.

"Are you seriously standing up for her right now? She could have had you killed, us all killed. And what about you, Ever? You were flying." Savannah accused. The rest of the students began to nod in agreement.

"Savannah." Teague walked over to her and lead her out of the gym. "We will talk about this later. Right now, I just need you to get out of here along with everyone else." She groaned but agreed. She kissed Teague on the cheek.

"Call me later." Teague rolled his eyes, but nodded. She left along with almost everyone else.

Teague, Ever, Nix, Nan, and Brody stayed behind with Mina. She still hasn't moved yet.

"Is she breathing?" Nan asked very concerned.

"She'll be fine. It just may take a few minutes for her to reboot." Ever said while placing her hand on Nan's shoulder.

"This is your fault." Brody said pointing his finger at Teague.

"In a way, it is, but it's not something I can control."

"What brought you here?" Brody asked inching closer to Teague, very infuriated.

"I can't answer that."

"Just tell them. They've already seen you and Ever. They need to know." Mina finally said. Nan ran to Mina crying and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank. God."

"Tell us what?" Brody asked

"Well.. let's go back to my house first."

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." Nan agreed. The group of friends looked around the room and everything was a disaster. The streamers were ripped, all of the balloons were popped, and the stage had fallen forward.

They all went to the parking lot. Mina was about to enter Teague's mustang when Brody stopped her.

"You're coming with me."

She looked at Teague then back to Brody and nodded. Nix also rode in Brody's car. She laid in the back seat resting her head on Nix's lap on the way to her house. Nix began playing with Mina's hair and telling her everything will be okay.

Mina was beat after what had happen, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't have to fight the witch like Teague and Ever. She felt something she couldn't describe when her teacher looked at her. It was as if she was eating at Mina's soul.

They arrived at her house and all formed a circle in the living room.

"Okay, start talking." Nan said

After an hour or so, Mina had told them everything. From her real last name, to the curse, to dating Brody, to Nan almost dying, to Charlie getting kidnapped, to Jared… She only left out one thing, and that she was that she was in a quest right now. She wanted her friends to have fun at the dance without worrying about her, so she decided she'd keep that between her, Teague, and Ever. After Mina finished, Nan and Brody were speechless.

"So.. You live your life killing Mina's family members with these quests and you're here now? With her? And you haven't done anything to hurt her?" Brody wasn't convinced.

Teague shrugged not knowing what to say. It was obvious Mina didn't want them to know about the quest, so he wasn't going to be the one to tell them about it.

"I mean it makes sense. No one is _that_ handsome." Nan said referring to Teague. Brody glared at Nan and her face reddened when she realized what she said. Teague smirked obviously very pleased. "So if you're a prince, you're a pixie, and you're a nixie.."

"Was." Nix interjected.

"Right, _was_ a nixie, what does that make Mrs. Johnson?" Nan questioned

"She's a sprite, similar to a pixie, but she's old and evil. Under her glamour, there lies an ugly old woman that was gone bad. She was once very beautiful and delicate, but now that she's turned bad, she's a witch." Teague explained.

Brody shook his head. "This still doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't, you're a human." Teague intended that to be an insult. Brody scowled at him.

"I'm going to order a pizza." Teague said walking to the phone. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mina didn't realize how hungry she was until Ever mentioned dinner.

"Mina, where are Charlie and your mom?" Nan asked when she realized Charlie hadn't come to greet her.

"Um they're running errands.. they'll be back later." Mina couldn't tell Nan they were in Disneyland without revealing that she was currently in a quest.

Nix could tell Mina was distressed. He walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and Mina rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't even think about Teague at that moment because she needed someones comfort more than anything.

"OMG! That's totes adorbs!" Nan squealed and took a picture of the two on her new iPhone.

Brody laughed, but Ever gave mina an _are-you-seriously-doing-this-right-now?_ look. Ever knew Teague was the prince and that Mina would eventually fall head-over-heels in love with him, and Mina knew it, too. In a way, Mina was leading Nix on, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that they wouldn't work out in the end.

Teague walked back in the living room and scoffed at Mina and Nix. Mina noticed, but she didn't move.

The pizza arrived after a half an hour. By this time it was already 8 o'clock.

"I'd hate to bring this up again, but what _really_ happened today?" Nan questioned.

Mina looked at Teague, then to Ever, then back to Nan.

"Most Fae, even the good ones, are vengeful towards Grimm's. It doesn't matter what they've done to them. She probably figured out I was one because of Ever, Nix, and Teague, and decided she needed to take action and try to get rid of me."

"You say that ever so casually." Brody said.

"Well, I've been dealing with it for a while. Besides, I knew I had people there to protect me."

"Are you sure?" Brody was still being way over protective of Mina and didn't trust Teague.

"Yes, I am sure." She looked at Teague and smiled.

They talked about everything for a couple more hours answering Nan's and Brody's questions. Even Nix was able to tell them stories about what life was like as a nixie. The clock read 11:36 when everyone decided it was time to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for coming and talking to me about this stuff. I really needed it." Mina said as she opened the door for her friends

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow, Mina." Nan said as she exited the house.

"Are you coming?" Brody questioned Teague.

"I'm just going to stick around for a bit." He said in response. By a bit, he meant over night.

"And you're okay with this?" Brody asked Mina.

Mina chuckled. "It's fine, Brody. Seriously. If I need help, I'll call you." This seemed to calm Brody's nerves a little because he nodded and followed behind Nan.

Nix kissed Mina on the cheek before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ever followed leaving Teague and Mina in the living room alone.

"Everything with Nix, that was just for show, right?"

"You know, Teague, I've never seen you with such low confidence." Mina smirked

"You never answered my question."

"Why do you care?" Mina was having fun with this.

"I never said I do." Teague defended himself.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me that question."

"Touché.. Just answer it… pleasssseee." He said with big puppy dog eyes.

"We're just friends. I promise."

Teague looked pleased. "In a few days, they will never remember all you told them. You know that, right?" Teague said leaning against the wall.

"I know.. but we need to protect them."

"Why didn't you say anything about the quest?"

"I didn't want them to worry about me at the dance. They should be able to have fun."

"That's why I like you. You care more about others than yourself." Mina blushed and walked into her room.

She changed into her pajamas and made her way into her bed. Teague crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mina wasn't in the mood to fight about personal space with Teague, but even if she was, she wouldn't have. She liked having him so close to her. With Teague, Mina oddly felt safe.

"It's been a looong day." Mina said.

"You've got that right." Teague laughed. And with that, they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guest~ Surprising, right?**

 **Evx~ Ugh, if only Teague could trust his love for Mina. Maybe then he wouldn't have to worry about Nix.**

 **Well, I'm back with another update! Wow I can't believe this is chapter 20! I started writing this a little over a month ago, but it doesn't even seem like it! With this story almost done, I don't know what I'm going to do! I have some ideas for new stories, but if you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the Reviews!** **Just so you guys know, right now, it's the Thursday before the dance and it's Teague's second day staying at Mina's house. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading guys:)**

* * *

 _Mina was running through the woods in a dead sprint. She noticed the moon reflecting off of the pond to her left._

 _'_ _Teague?' She's frantically looking for a sign of help. 'TEAGUE!'_

 _She heard rustling in the bushes behind her. 'Teague is that you? I need you! Please.' She called out but never stopped running. She had no destination, she just had to get out of the mass of trees before someone could find her._

 _Out of no where, a root from a tree grew 7 feet long and tripped Mina to the ground. She began rolling down a hill. She landed with an 'oof' on the ground. Mina had fallen 50 feet._

 _'_ _Mina!' A person called out._

 _She could see a figure about 20 yards away from her. 'Teague I need you to help me, my ankle is stuck. We have to get out before she finds us.'_

 _'_ _I'm afraid she already has.' The figure stepped closer and revealed the evil witch._

 _Her cat eyes locked onto Mina's and caused her to freeze as it did in the gym. A menacing smile crept upon the old hags lips. The woman began clasping her hands together as they glowed with magic. Mina couldn't do anything but wait for her downfall._

 _'_ _No!' Mina screamed as her Fae teacher attacked her._

At 4:02 in the morning, Mina woke up screaming. Throughout the night, Mina had nightmares of the Fae witch. She tossed and turned and probably kept Teague up, but she couldn't help it.

"Mina! Mina!?" Teague tried shaking Mina out of her daze. He noticed Mina sobbing and hugged her.

"She was there. You weren't. Don't ever leave me again, Teague. Promise me." Tears were running down her cheeks heavily.

"It's just a dream. It will be okay. I promise. I'll be there with you every step. You won't have to fight her alone." All Mina could do was nod. She tried going back to sleep, but even with the comfort of Teague next to her, she knew she wouldn't be able to. The nightmare had been too scarring.

Mina didn't want to wake Teague, but she didn't want to stay in her room either. She decided to go to the bathroom to shower even though it was only 4:30 in the morning. With her mother gone, she could take as long as a shower as she wanted.

Today, Mina needed some time to think. How was she to defeat her teacher? As of this point in the story, Mrs. Johnson has been the most deadly Fae Mina has come across, aside from the reaper and perhaps Teague. She had until Saturday to think of a foolproof plan to trap her teacher within the pages of the Grimoire. _Ugh, too much thinking._ Mina turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. It was 5:27 in the morning, so Mina assumed that Teague would still be asleep, but when she entered her room he wasn't in her bed.

"He's probably just using the guest bathroom or getting breakfast." Mina told herself. She was about to enter her closet when the sound of her door closing made her jump. In fact, it scared her so badly, that she fell into Teague's arms.

"Forward, I like it." Teague said as he flashed her one of his Cheshire Cat smirks. Mina's cheeks flamed when she remembered she was still only in a towel.

"What are you doing?" Mina questioned him.

"Going to the bathroom, and you?" Teague asked, still smirking.

"I don't have time to play 20 questions. Just leave the room quick so I can change." Mina tried hiding herself behind her closet door, but it just made her look more ridiculous.

"It's 5:30.. A.M.."

"Yes thank you for the reminder, Teague. Now get out!" She pointed to the door and he left her alone, laughing.

She quickly got dressed in the first thing she saw, a Dead Prince Society tee and light washed shorts. She waited for her hair to dry and tied it into a loose side braid. Teague decided to go back to bed after she was done getting ready.

Since it was still early and Mina was already ready for school, she decided to watch some cartoons. She turned on the T.V. and tuned into Cartoon Network. It took her a millisecond to realize that a singing frog was dancing on her television screen. She nearly screamed when she saw the Michigan J. Frog cartoon. Mina quickly changed the channel to Disney Channel. She was shocked to see that _The Princess and the Frog_ was playing. This time she actually screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Whether it was fate, magic, or just a coincidence, it made Mina sick. She turned off the T.V. and went to sit in her kitchen.

"These damned frogs are ruining my life." Mina said to no one in particular.

A little while later, Teague walked out of the bedroom wearing a grey and blue baseball tee and khaki shorts.

"Want anything for breakfast?" Mina asked him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"How about some frog legs?" Teague joked.

"I hate you." She said as she threw a pillow at him. He dodged the pillow and in return, threw another at her.

"Tough crowd."

"Let's just go." She said. Before they left for school, she grabbed a PopTart from her pantry.

 **X X X**

Walking into school, Mina expected all eyes to be on her. Yesterday, it seemed like everyone blamed her for what happened in the gym, but today, it was as if she was never there. Of course there were the rumors and stories flying around, but the Story did a good job covering up the power of the Fae witch.

"I heard that Mrs. Johnson went bezerk and threw the stage over because Savannah White was being a bitch."

"No way! I was there and that _never_ happened. Savannah and Nan Taylor got in a huge cat fight and ended up smacking each other. Nan won by pushing Savannah into the ground. It was awesome, but all of the decorations were ruined because of it."

"What are you smoking? Nan would never do that. The new kid got mad and tried to punch the teacher, so Mrs. Johnson pushed him into a wall." Teague rolled his eyes at the group of students as him and Mina walked through the hall.

Mina laughed at all of the cover stories. They were actually quite clever.

They were on their way to homeroom, but Mina wanted to make a pit stop.

"Hey, let's check out the gym quick."

When they opened the large double doors leading to the gym, Mina and Teague were amazed. The Story fixed everything. The balloons were left unpopped, streamers hung from the ceiling and all of the plants were upright. It was as if everything was left untouched. In fact, the area looked beautiful. For a moment, Mina forgot her fate and became very excited for the weekend. It ended fast, though, when she saw the large, artificial duckpond that stood before her.

"As scary as the Story can be, it's pretty amazing." Mina admitted looking at how it covered up the Fae happenings from the previous day. Teague nodded in agreement. The 5 minute bell rang, so they decided to make there way back to homeroom.

All day, Mina heard plenty of random stories from a variety of students. It was the only thing that anyone was talking about. Even freshman were telling their own stories. At the end of the day, the decorating situation was still the only everyones minds, but with Mina's luck, she wasn't part of one cover story.

"You got lucky. Sometimes the Fates aren't that nice." Teague said.

"You're just mad that you happen to be the bad guy in most of the stories." Mina teased.

"Well, that's because I _am_ the bad guy."

Mina looked into Teague's eyes and gave him a soft smile. "You're not all bad." Teague thought Mina was talking about the good, great, amazing, Jared, but she wasn't. In the last week and a half, Teague has proved that he doesn't have to be evil.. that he can love.

Mina only had one last class before the school day will have ended. She walked into creative writing surprised to see her teacher absent. Mina's principal was sitting behind Mrs. Johnson's desk. Mina turned her gaze to Ever. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Class, as you know there were troubles at yesterdays dance decorating. Mrs. Johnson disappeared afterwards and still has yet to come back. I know she's been an active member in trying to prepare the best possible dance for you guys. Hopefully she's back by Saturday so she can see what you all have come up with."

"Oh, She will be." Mina muttered under her breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for not updating the last couple of days. There's really no excuse other than the fact that I was oddly social and didn't have time to write anything. I also rewrote this chapter a couple of times because I felt as though this story was coming a bit repetitive. For this chapter,** **I decided to skip the details of Teague staying another night for 1) length of the chapter was getting really long 2) fear that this story would just be repetitive. Basically in The Frog Prince, the princess must let the prince stay at her castle and allow her to eat her food because the "frog" (Teague) retrieved the golden ball (The seam ripper) that the princess (Mina) lost in the pond. Within the days that the frog stays stays with the princess, they fall in love. That's what I am trying to portray in the story, so talking about Teague spending the night IS necessary, I just don't believe I have to talk about EVERY night.**

 **Anywho, here's chapter 21! It's the longest one so far and I really like how it turned out! Thank you guys for reading :)**

* * *

Teague had stayed the night for the last time on Thursday. When the alarm clock buzzed, neither wanted to get out of bed.

"Does this have to end?" Teague asked pulling Mina in closer to him.

"Unfortunately." Mina responded nuzzling into his chest.

"Well, we _could_ always do it again. I mean, we don't _have_ to be limited to three days." Teague said referring to staying the night.

"I can't. My mom and Charlie will be home tomorrow morning. Besides I promised Nix we could hang out and do some last minute shopping tonight." The mention of the nixie turned Teague off. He pushed Mina slightly away subconsciously. Teague instantly regretted doing so because Mina got up, instantly, looking hurt. They quickly got ready for school and left Mina's house in Teague's mustang.

It was Friday morning, the day before the dance. By now, the event that occurred Wednesday afternoon had been completely forgotten as the actual dance is the only thing on peoples minds. Even I-don't-care-about-anything Ever was excited. The dance _was_ the only thing occupying Mina's mind, but it wasn't for the same reason as her friends. Mina had to listen to Nan blabber about the dance all throughout homeroom. Teague seemed amused, but Mina was less so. In fact, the whole idea of the dance made her feel queasy. What if she didn't make it? What would happen to her friends? To her family? To Teague? Mina spent the rest of the first half of the school day worrying about the whole deal. Not until the lunch bell rang, did Mina snap out of her rut. Her, Teague, and Brody walked to the cafeteria together from chemistry.

After the whole incident in the gym, Ever and Teague have gotten along pretty well. They think that they made a good team in and agreed they both needed to be there for Mina when the time comes. Ever even made an effort to show up to lunch again.

"Okay, us girls _need_ to get ready together for the dance!" Nan squealed at lunch.

"I'm down." Ever smiled and looked at Mina.

"Count me in. Let's meet at my house." Mina agreed.

"Can we come?" Brody joked while putting his arm around Nan. Nan glared at Brody, but knew he was only kidding.

"Of course.. NOT." The lunch table laughed.

"Teague, baby?" Savannah White approached their lunch table.

Teague's face scrunched in disgust before he turned to face her. She was wearing a distastefully low cut V-neck tee shirt and pink, designer jeans. Of course she looked fantastic, as always, but her outfit also screamed desperation.

"What do you want?" Savannah seemed taken aback by the harshness of Teague's words. Savannah sat down in the empty seat between him and Ever. Everyone at the table, including Teague himself, felt very uncomfortable. She pushed back his shaggy, already gelled back hair. As much as she tried to ignore the obnoxious blonde, Mina couldn't help but listen in.

"Just want to know if we were still on for tonight? I have to get some shoes and you need a matching tie." Savannah was talking extra loud to make sure Mina heard what she was saying. Jealousy stirred up in Mina's body, but she was hanging out with Nix later that night, so she couldn't get mad at Teague.

Teague quickly shot _is that okay?_ glance towards Mina. She nodded in return.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Grand." She said flashing her big smile back at Teague before walking away. The table was silently eating.

"Well that was awkward." Nix finally said. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by very slowly. The fact that Mina never took her eye off of the clock didn't help the cause. What seemed like 30 minutes was really only two. Mina was still in sort of a daze. Not from her teacher, but from all of the thinking she's been doing the last few days. Ranging from plotting against her teacher to thinking of worst possible scenarios for the end of the quest. Most of those ended with Mina dead, Charlie inheriting the curse, and Teague running off with Savannah. She honestly didn't know which ending was worse. After what felt like days, the last bell of the day finally rang.

Usually the water polo team had practice on Friday, but since there was a dance the next day. The boys' coach let them have the day off. Mina met up with Nix at his car. He opened the passenger door for her, as any gentleman would, then climbed into the drivers seat. Technically, Mina didn't need Nix to do the shopping with her, but she needed a ride since her mom was gone. Granted, she could have asked Nan or Ever, but Mina thought she should spend some more time with Nix before the dance.

"Where to first?" Nix said pushing his shaggy, red hair from his face with one hand and starting the car with the other.

"Let's go pick up the corsage and boutonniere. I ordered those the other day!" Mina said giving him directions to the floral shop.

"Weird, long words and you have still yet to tell me what they mean."

"It's more 'what they are'" She responded, laughing.

They went into _Flora's Flower Shop_ to pick up they're accessories. Mina's corsage had white roses with very small, lavender colored flowers surrounding them with a Mint green ribbon tying it off. Nix's boutonniere had a single white rose with a ribbon that matched Mina's.

"Such a fancy name for such a simple thing." Nix said peering into the clear box. "I probably could have made this myself, Heck! I would have been able to. All it is is a flower on a poky thing."

Mina started laughing even harder. "Boy, do you still have a lot to learn." She joked. "The 'poky' thing is a pin, and yes, they might be simple, but they really bring our outfits together and are a must-have for all formal dances."

"It still makes no sense why you would pay for such a thing. Anyways, off to the shoe store we go!" Nix sung.

They found a small clothing store in their town square. There was a flash sale going on, but it ended soon. Mina and Nix ran into the store to make sure they made it on time. It. Was. Packed.

Girls and boys from their school were filed in tight. The line for the cash register almost reached the door.

"I guess everyone had the same idea we did." Nix stated. They decided they would leave and go to a different store. Mina was too impatient to wait hours in line just for a pair of shoes. As they turned to leave, Savannah and Teague approached the couple from behind.

"Leaving so soon, Grimey?" Mina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the bratty teenaged girl in front of her. She quickly glanced at Teague then back at Savannah. "No response? Are you just embarrassed to admit you are too poor to afford anything? Even in _this_ store." By now everyone was looking at the two girls.

"Savannah, leave her alone." Teague commanded. He looked very irritated. Mina couldn't tell if it was because he was with Savannah or if it was because she was with Nix. Perhaps it was a little of both.

"Let the girl fight her own battles." Savannah said inching closer to Mina.

Nix grabbed onto Mina's arm and started pulling her towards the door. "Let's get out of here." Mina just nodded. She felt so stupid that she didn't say anything to defend herself against Savannah. Especially since half of her school was at the shoe store, too. She heard Savannah spit out 'Just like her mute brother.' as she was walking into the parking lot. When they both were in Nix's car, Mina started to cry.

Normally, she wouldn't let Savannah get under her skin, but she was so sick of her and her unnecessary comments and the attacks at her family, that she couldn't hold it in. Nix reached across the counsel and pulled Mina into a hug. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sobbed. After five minutes or so, her cry turned into hiccups and her breathing slowed. Mina pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"She's just so—" Mina tried to think of the perfect word to describe Savannah, but couldn't.

"Savannah."

"Exactly!" Both let out a small chuckle. Mina wiped away her remaining tears and looked at the clock. It was 7:42. "Well, we better get going before the stores close at 9." They were about 20 minutes from the mall which only gave them an hour to shop for a tie and shoes. Her and Nix left the shoe store for the mall.

Nix was much taller than Mina, but not quite as tall as Brody or Teague. Mina kept this in mind as she was looking for shoes in Journeys. She ended up finding a pair of 3-inch lavender heels that would go with the little flowers in her corsage. They walked into Sears which was located at the corner of the mall. They found Nix a mint green bow tie and a black dress shirt to wear. He also found a pair of grey trousers and black dress shoes to go with the outfit.

"Okay, go try this stuff on." Mina said handing Nix a huge pile of clothes. He went into the dressing room and came out a couple minutes later.

"Wow, you look nice." Mina said with a smile.

"I told you green would go great with my eyes." He said, batting his eyelashes.

"I never doubted you, Oh wise one." Mina laughed as he went back into the dressing room to change into his street clothes. They walked to the cash register and purchased the clothes.

"So.. ice cream? I'll buy." Nix asked once they were in the parking lot.

"Well, I won't argue with that."

The drove to the ice cream parlor, The Freeze, that was near Mina's house.

"I'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles." Nix ordered.

"And I'll have a chocolate vanilla swirl with cookie crunch, please." Mina added.

They ate their cones outside. It was a beautiful day in California and the sun was setting. It was perfect.

Nix coughed a little. "You know, Mina. Since the _incident,_ at the palace, I can't help but think about you all of the time. At first, I thought it was because you and your brother saved me, and I, like, really appreciate it, but these last two weeks, I've really grown to like you. I mean more than a friend. You're funny, sweet, and so genuine." He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together. "I just wanted to know, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mina was afraid this is where the conversation was headed. She loved Nix, but in a brotherly type way. She could count on him whenever and for whatever she needed. "Nix.." Mina started. He could see that she didn't want to pursue a relationship, but she kept talking. She needed to let him down, easily. "You're my best friend, and I thank you for everything you've done for me. You're the most outgoing and down-to-earth guy.. It's just, I don't think I can like you the way you like me. I mean it's not you, it's—"

"It's Teague, isn't it." Nix said. It's not what Mina was going to say, but hearing it come from her friend, she realized how much it was true. She loved Teague.

Mina nodded. She could see the disappointment on his face and felt awful.

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you? Even if the man of your dreams scares the living bejesus out of everyone." He perked up a little. "An awful one, that's what. You go after your prince." He said laughing.

Mina cringed at the word 'prince'. "You're not mad?"

"A little crushed, yes, but we're going to have the best time ever tomorrow, as _friends_." Nix said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hell yeah we are." Mina responded. Nix drove Mina home and they got to her house around 9:30. He walked her up to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yup. Be here at 4:30, my mom will want to take some pictures before we go to dinner." They hugged and Nix left.

Though today didn't go as planned, it ended great. Mina found her love and she had someone supporting her. Even though in less that 24 hours, she won't know where her life will be, she went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **YAY! Mina realized that she loved Teague! Do you guys think Mina broke it to Nix easily? Next chapter will be the beginning of the big night for Mina so get excited. As always, reviews are appreciated!:) Let me know how you are liking the story so far and leave any guesses you have for the upcoming chapters!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back with another update on this fine Saturday afternoon! If you haven't already, check out my new** **fan fiction, Let Down Your Hair. I won't go into a ton of detail now, but I think you guys will like it:)**

 **Well, here's chapter 22! Only a few more chapters left of this story! This one is about the girls getting ready for the dance. If you need help imagining any parts go on pinterest and search Heywassup Helloo. There is a board with the same title as the story! Thank y'all for reading:)**

* * *

Mina awoke the next morning at 8:30 to the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes. She walked into the living room to a great surprise.

"Mom! Charlie!" Charlie ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug. "I've missed you guys! How was Disneyland." Charlie got a huge grin on his face and shook his head like a crazy person.

"It was great!" Sara said as she flipped a chocolate chip pancake. Charlie ran into his room to get something quick. "So, are you ready for tonight." her mother asked showing a hint of concern in her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." There was a knock on the front door. Mrs. Wong came marching into the house before anyone could let her in. Mina ran and gave her a hug.

"Ah, Mina! Excited?"

"Eh, I guess. A little nervous.." Mina trailed off. Charlie came running back out of his room with a princess tiara and placed it on Mina's head. She went to look at herself in the mirror and laughed when she said Minnie Mouse ears attached to the crown. "Thank you Charlie."

"Ooooh. Now you really princess, Mina." The phone rang. Sara picked it up.

"It's for you." She gestured towards Mina.

"Hello?"

"MINA! I HAVE A CRISIS." Nan shouted through the phone.

"And what might that be?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY PEARL EARRINGS. DID I LEAVE THEM AT YOUR HOUSE?"

"Nan, shhh. I'll go check… Yup they're here. When are you coming over?"

"I'll be there at 10." Nan hung up. Mina sat on the kitchen table with Charlie and began eating her pancakes.

"These are great. Thanks mom." Mei dropped a dark, wooden box in front of Mina.

"Open." Mina listened and opened up the box revealing at least 50 sparkling pieces of jewelry.

"What this for?"

"I need my princess to look beautiful for dance. That's what Godmothers are for, right?" She gave an awkward wink.

"Haha, yes. Thank you Mei. Seriously."

"No problem. Big night tonight!"

"In more ways than one.." Mina muttered under her breath. She decided to shower before her friends came over to get ready. She got out of the shower at 9:43 giving her just enough time to dry her hair.

She heard a knock on the door. Promptly, a tall blonde and a petite pixie walked through the door.

"EARRINGS, NOW!" Nan said, still shouting.

"Nice to see you, too."

Both girls had large dress bags and laid them on Mina's bed. Nan started blasting the local pop station on Mina's radio.

"Okay here's the plan. We will do make up first, then hair, then put on our dress, and lastly accessorize."

Ever shrugged. "Seems simple enough."

All three girls but on a robe so that when they were ready to change into their dresses, they wouldn't mess up their hair and make trying to take of a shirt.

Though Mina could easily do her make up her self, Nan insisted on applying it for her because she nows all of the 'latest trends'

Mina took a neutral route. Nan applied sparkly, light to dark brown eyeshadow to Mina's eyelids.

"Okay time for eyeliner."

"What? No way." Nan inched the pencil closer, but Mina kept backing away.

"Mina! Be a girl for once. It's one night." Mina groaned but finally gave in. She didn't like the fact that she was already wearing a ton of eyeshadow. Now she has to wear eyeliner?

"Falsies?" Mina shook her head. She wanted to look as natural as possible. When Nan finished with the eyeliner, Mina finished off the look. She applied light pink lip gloss to her lips. She then contoured her cheek bones with bronzer and added mascara to her eyelashes. She took one look in the mirror and blushed.

"Wow. You actually look good for once." Ever joked. Mina playfully pushed her being careful not to shake her too hard as she was applying her mascara. Evers make up was much more dramatic than Mina's. It was a dark smoky eye. Nan's eyes also popped. She used multiple different shades of purple to match her dress. It was bold, but Nan could rock anything.

Mina's mom walked into her room. "You girls look great! Hungry?" It was now 11:17. The thought of food made Mina's stomach growl. It was so loud that everyone started laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." Sara went back into the kitchen to cook lunch.

She came back a half hour later with a whole platter of food. There were chicken nuggets, french fries, fruit, mini corn dogs, pretzel bites, and drinks for all three.

Since Mina's dress had a high neckline, she decided to do her hair up. Nan curled it first, which took forever considering Mina had horse hair. After it was curled, she braided one side and then put it in a low side bun. Nan's hair was much shorter and a lot thinner than Mina's so he hair was easier to manipulate. She left it all down and simply curled it. Ever had the easiest time doing her hair. All she did was put in a cute, sparkly headband in her short hair.

"Guys it's already 3:30!" Ever pointed out

Nan was the first to change into her dress. Mina had already seen her in it but now, with all of the hair and make up, she looked like a super model. She came out of the bathroom in her long lavender and tan dress. "If Brody doesn't cry the moment he sees me, I'm turning around and walking back out."

Ever gave Nan a strange look. "You're expecting quite a lot from a teenaged boy. You this isn't a wedding, right?"

"Yeah, good point." Nan shrugged as Ever went into the bathroom.

Ever came out in a short, black dress. She looked like a punk rocker, but Mina didn't expect anything less from ever. "Wow." Nan and Mina both said in regards to the goth pixie. Ever looked at herself in the mirror.

"If I could show my wings, this outfit would be perfect." Ever said turning her back to the mirror while still looking into it.

Mina was last to change into her dress. Once it was on, she looked in the mirror. Mina had forgotten how good her mint, lace dress looked on her. She walked into her room and both Nans and Evers mouths were wide open. "I've never seen you look this good before." Nan stated. It was a silly compliment, but Mina understood what she was saying.

At this moment, the door opened. Mrs. Wong and Sara walked into the room. "You girls look beautiful! Picture time!" Sara snapped a picture before they were all ready.

"Mom we aren't even done yet." Mina said, annoyed.

"Okay, just one quick one." Sara took the picture and left.

"Mina, You make me a proud Godmother." Mei said as she was walking out the door.

Nan put in her pearl earrings and wore a matching bracelet. She had the pleasure of going to the dance with a well-over-6-foot date, so she wore these beautiful nude colored pumps. Ever, even though she was much shorter than her date, T.J., decided to just stick with hightop converse. Mina put on her lavender heels, and went to the box Mei lended her to pick out a bracelet and earrings. She chose diamond studs and a very simple chain bracelet.

"It's 4:15. The boys will be here soon!"

"Okay, you two go into the living room. I'll be there in a minute!" Mina called out. She walked over to the mirror. Mina had a few pieces of hair that had fallen out of her bun and she needed to pin them back. She dropped a bobby pin and bent to pick it up. When she stood back up, she saw icy blue eyes standing behind her in the reflection.

"Teague? What are you doing here?"

"Wow. You look beautiful." Mina could feel her face going red.

"Thank you.. You look.. handsome." He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a paler blue tie that made his eyes stand out. His hair was gelled back into the perfect flow. Both his pants and dress shoes were grey.

"Are you ready for tonight?" This was the first time Mina realized how scared she was, but she kept a strong front.

"Yeah.. Are you?" Teague nodded. It got a little awkward between them for a moment.

"You should bring the Grimmoire, and the seam ripper just incase." Mina walked over to her desk where she kept the two objects.

"Why the seam ripper?" She asked as she was transforming the Grimmoire into a small book she could keep in the side of her dress.

"You never know. It had a big significance to the quest, so it's probably a good idea you have it." Mina nodded in agreement.

"Mina?" Sara called from the other room.

"I should probably go now. Make sure you save me a dance." Mina smiled and nodded. Teague pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Mina's face went darker.

"I'll see you soon." He left just as Nan came walking through the door.

"Come on, Mina!"

"Coming." Mina sprayed her hair with a little more hairspray and walked into the entry way. The boys were already there.

Nix walked over to Mina and hugged her. "You look great. Love the color." He winked.

"Thank you, as do you." Mina laughed.

"Picture time!" Sara yelled.

They took what felt like thousands of pictures. Some with all six people, some individuals, girls then guys. "Mom, we have to go."

"Okay just one more." This picture was with Mei. Mina had to bend down to be even close to the same height as the small woman. After the picture was taken, the three couple made there way to the long, white limo.

"I'll see you later! Please, please, be safe." Sara called out.

"I will. I love you mom." Mina got into the limo and shut the door behind her.

This is just the beginning of an interesting night.

* * *

 **Here we go. The big night is beginning. What do y'all think will happen? Leave reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23! This was a really fun one to write! It's all about the fun that occurred before the quest. Well, here you go with a drama-free chapter:) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They picked up the other two couples: Teague and Savannah, and Frank and Pri.

Savannah was wearing a long, skin tight dress with a slight down the side. The color matched the pale blue of Teague's tie. Pri was wearing a short, poofy dress that has light pink and had a perfectly bejeweled bodice. Strangely, when they entered the limo, there was no weird vibe. The two acted as if they have been friends with Mina the last two years rather than enemies. It was nice that they let the feud go for a night.

The arrived at a local Italian restaurant. There were other groups there waiting, but Brody had made reservations a couple weeks in advanced, so they a table right away. It also probably helped that his last name was Carmichael.

Mina sat next to Nix and across from Brody and Nan. Ever was on her other side. Teague sat on the opposite end of the table. They ordered their food and it came out quite fast considering the amount of people there. When everyone finished eating, the limo took them to the back of the school where the dance was held.

"This is so exciting!" Nan squealed.

The group walked into the gymnasium after buying their tickets. It. Looked. Incredible.

With the lights turned off, the room had an iridescent glow. The golden balls hanging from the ceiling gave off some light, but most of it came from the mason jar candles that were intelligently placed around the gym. In one corner, there was the photo backdrop, and on the same side was a stage where the live band would be playing. The dance floor was right in front of the stage. On the opposite side was the large waterfall that had been turned on.

Mina began searching for her teacher. She didn't know when the time would strike, and she needed to be ready. She spotted her teacher on the other side of the gym talking to the chaperones. Knowing her teacher was there allowed Mina to settle down a bit. She knew full well that in a couple hours she'd be fighting her, but for now, she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her fun.

"May I have this dance?" Nix asked, holding out his hand for Mina.

"Why, of course." Nix led Mina onto the dance floor. The rest of the group followed behind. The band was playing covers of well-known pop and rock music.

There was a mass of students jumping and fist pumping to the beat already in front of the stage. Nix ran ahead to the crowd and got lost inside of it.

"Nix!?" Mina called out.

He emerged again from the group and started swinging an invisible lasso in the air.

"No." Nix nodded with a huge grin on his face. He finally let go of the 'lasso' and hooked Mina. Nix began "pulling" her towards him. Mina's face went bright red, but only because she was too bashful to dance in front of anyone. She finally made it to him and joined the group of fist pumping teens.

Nix was jumping with them while Mina was awkwardly standing around. "You need to let go a bit Mina."

"I'm an awful dancer.." Mina started.

"Sh. I don't want to hear it. I don't think there's one person here that is a good dancer.. Except me." He winked at her. Mina rolled her eyes but gave in. She started dancing. Brody and Nan came up beside the couple.

"Yeah, Mina!" Brody yelled over the loud music. The two groups started laughing.

"Where's Ever?" Mina asked. She looked around. She spotted her and T.J. dancing on the other side of glob. Mina grabbed Nix's hand and pulled him over there. On their way over there, Mina saw Teague dancing with Savannah next to Frank and Pri. He was smiling and seemed to be having a good time. He noticed Mina and waved at her. Mina smiled back and kept making her way towards Ever and her date.

When they approached the couple, Mina snaked her way in between the two and began dancing.

"Hey, the gimps got moves." Ever joked. The four of them danced in a group for a couple of songs.

"We are going to slow things down a little bit." The lead singer of the band announced. The drums slowed to a steadier beat.

Nix held out his hand for Mina and once she grabbed on, he spun her and placed his other hand on her hip. She followed suit and put hers on his shoulder.

"This is fun." Nix said into Mina's ear. She nodded in agreement. She couldn't deny that Nix was the best date ever. After a few spins and a couple of dips, the song was over and the music began to pick up the pace.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom quick." Nix nodded. "Don't have too much fun without me." Mina added as she started walking towards the bathroom. It was hot in the gym, so she decided to do a makeup check. She fixed her lip gloss and re-applied her mascara. When she finished she started back towards the gym.

When Mina neared the gym, she heard cheering from what seemed like every student at the gym. She ran to the gym to see what she was missing and noticed everyone was in a huge circle.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" The crowd boomed.

She ran to the crowd and pushed her way through to see what was going on.

"No. Way." Mina started laughing harder than she ever had in her life.

Teague and Nix were having a dance battle in the middle of everyone, and from the sounds of it, Nix was winning.

Teague was in the center doing the robot. Nix just laughed. The bass dropped and Nix proceeded to do a back flip.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Teague backed away at the obvious defeat laughing.

"You've got moves for a nixie." He patted Nix on the back and returned to Savannah.

"Nice job." Mina said to Nix when he approached her. Nix bowed in return.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week."

The two found Nan and Brody and danced as a group for a few songs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt all y'alls fun, but we are going on a 15 minute water break." The singer of the band announced. The backup DJ began playing songs from a CD.

Mina looked around the gym. It was time to go find Teague.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed a peaceful chapter because the next one goes back to the quest. After this chapter, there will be 2-3 left. Leave reviews on how you guys think the dance is going/ what will happen next! Your guys's reviews make my night!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go with chapter 24. Let the drama begin.**

* * *

As Mina was making her way across the dance floor, she saw Ever by the punch bowl. Mina took a detour and went to talk to Ever before getting to Teague.

"I think you know full well what is going to happen in the next few minutes." Mina started. Ever looked at her and nodded. "I need you to distract Nix so that I can have this next dance with Teague. Make sure he is safe. Same with Nan and Brody." Again Ever nodded.

"Anything to help." Ever shrugged and went to find Nix. Mina could tell when she found him because she heard 'You're dancing with me next, ya filthy nixie' coming from the other side of the gym. Mina glanced at the clock 9:53. She had 7 minutes to find Teague before the band started to play again.

She continued to look, but wasn't having any luck. She turned around to retrace her steps, but ran into someone.

"Oh, Teague! I was just looking for you."

"Were you now?" He smirked. Teague turned towards Savannah and told her he was going to dance with Mina the next song. Savannah wasn't happy, but she really couldn't argue because Teague would get his way regardless.

Teague led her to the dance floor. They still had two minutes before the band began playing again. "Do you have the seam ripper?" Mina nodded. "The Grimoire?" She patted the side of the dress that held the book. "Well, then I guess we are set for the night." Teague gave Mina a smile, but she could read the worry in his crystal eyes.

The band members made there way back on stage and started playing a cover of _Island in the Sun_ by Weezer. "I love this song." Mina smiled.

Teague held out his hand for Mina. Once she grabbed it, he spun her and pulled her in close. Mina rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the beat. She stayed like that for the first chorus. Mina never wanted this moment to end.

"Teague, what's going to happen after all of this?" Mina asked without looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us." She said looking strait into his enchanting eyes. Teague could see longing in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was the quest talking. Teague spun her again and they changed into a fox trot position. "Will we go back to hating each other? Trying to kill each other? Because I don't want that." Teague could see tears beginning to form in Mina's eyes.

"I don't want that either." Mina gave Teague a sad smile.

"I didn't realize it before, but it was always you. For some reason, it had been so easy to fall for you, that I didn't want to believe it. Especially since we've had such a rocky past. What I feel is real, Teague. It's not part of some quest." Teague's heart soared. Is the Grimm confessing her love to him? He's secretly waited years for this moment, and now it's finally happening. Teague dipped Mina and when she got back up, they're faces were inches apart.

"I feel the same way."

"Promise me something." Mina started.

"What's that?" Teague asked running his fingers through Mina's curls.

"That after this, no matter what happens, you won't forget the way you felt for me and the days we shared. I know I won't."

"I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Teague."

"I love you, too, Mina." The slow song was nearing the end, so Mina took her chance. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed her prince. At first it was sweet, but soon turned into a passionate kiss full of longing. The only thing breaking their kiss was the glowing light that engulfed Teague's body.

Mina had to shield her eyes. It was as if she was staring into the sun. Mina began to worry that Teague was in danger, but then the light stopped. Teague walked up to Mina and hugged her tight.

He had changed. It was the slightest bit of change, but he changed. Anyone else at the dance wouldn't have noticed it because he looked the same. But he wasn't the same. He was darker. The vibe he gave off was now sharper. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. His hair turned darker. Mina could feel the power surging through his body. Before her very eyes, Mina watched Teague turn from a normal boy, back to the dark prince.

So the quest wasn't literal. Instead of turning from the frog into the prince, Teague was turned into a normal being to the full-fledged dark prince Mina had come to know very well.

Teague noticed something coming from the opposite direction. "Mina, we have to go." Teague started pulling her out of the gymnasium. Mina froze when she heard screams coming from the other students in the building. There was a bright, white light coming from the middle of the room. Mrs. Johnson. "Minaa.." Teague was growing impatient. "We need to get out of here. Now." An evil laugh roared through the gym shaking the lights.

Mrs. Johnson, or commonly known as Esmerelda in her Fae form, emerged from a group of students who willingly moved to make her a path strait for Mina and Teague. Her cat eyes stared at the two and her sharp teeth were in an evil snarl. "Now!" Mina nodded at Teague and the began to run out of the big double doors into the cafeteria.

Ever came flying alongside them.

"Ever what are you doing?" Mina yelled over the screams of the students.

"Coming to help your ass."

"No. You stay here. You need to calm people down and make sure that everyone is safe. The dance is set up for the quest, too. There's no telling what can happen here." Teague pointed out.

"I'm going! This witch is too powerful, Mina. You have no idea what you're up against." Ever argued.

"Yeah, Ever, I agree with Teague. Have you forgotten who I'm with?" Mina winked at Teague and Ever fake gagged.

"This is not the time to be all mushy." Ever scrunched her nose.

Mina shook off the comment. "By protecting our friends, you're helping me. Please stay here. They need you as much, maybe even more than I do right now. Please."

Ever hesitated, but agreed with Mina. "Fine, but if you die, don't come crying to me." She smiled and put a reassuring hand on Mina's shoulder. "You can do this."

At that moment the doors leading to the cafeteria blasted open and the short, old woman came running towards Mina and Teague. They were almost out the school doors at this time, so they had a little head start.

Teague dragged Mina behind him to his car. He didn't even wait for Mina to buckle his seat belt before he raced out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked, very scared.

"The park." Teague said to her in a 'duh' tone.

"Right.."

 **X X X**

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, everyone was going insane. They had no idea what had just happened between Mina, Teague and their teacher. Many girls were crying while their dates tried to comfort them. Others were frozen in shock. Ever was especially shaken. She let Mina go off by herself, and now she was filled with regret.

The gym was a disaster. All of the lights that were once hanging from the ceiling, were now on the floor making the gym almost pitch black. The gaping hole in the side of the wall was the only thing providing light into the large room. The banners and streamers were ripped from the walls and all of the plants were dead. Ever started looking around for any sign of her friends. Through the scream, crying, and running students, she could barely see a thing.

"EVER!" Nix called. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank God you're okay." Nix looked around for Mina. "Where'd they go?"

"The old hag chased them out of the building." Nix started running towards the large hole that was blasted through the wall, but Ever stopped him. "No. This is part of the quest. They need to do this themselves. We need to stay here and fix around here." There was complete chaos circling around them.

"WHERE'S MINA?" Nan said with a worried look as she and Brody approached Ever.

"She in another quest. She has been this whole time. That's why Teague is here." Ever began to explain.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted! And _you_ let them leave alone together?" Brody accused.

"No.. I mean yes, but I needed to. He's just as much apart of this quest as she is, and right now all we can do for them is stay here and make sure everyone is safe."

"You expect us to just leave them? That woman is crazy! There's no telling what she may do Mina and Teague." Nan protested.

"You're right, there's not. But without any powers, your as good as dead when it comes to the old sprite." Nix said.

Ever called Mei on her cell and told her to come to the dance right away. "Mei! _pause._ This is important. _pause._ It's Mina and. _another pause._ Well just get to the. _pause._ MEI STOP INTERRUPT—. _pause_. There is mass hysteria in the gym. _longer pause._ Just get her quick okay? _slight pause._ See you then."

The group looked at Ever waiting for an explanation.

"Mei is coming with a few other GM's. They looked at Mina's mirror, and she's currently in Teague's car heading to the duck pond I presume.." Ever trailed off for a minute. "The Godmothers are coming here to fix things I guess. That's all I know."

Like the spectacle that happened earlier that week, The Story had already began covering up the Fae happenings. Many students were still crying, but by the time Mei and the other GM's arrived, they had little manipulation to do.

A dwarf put a glamour over the large hole so that it appeared to be the normal wall. Mei and a few other older, wiser Fae began carefully erasing the memories of what happened within the last 10 minutes. 10 minutes. Teague and Mina had to be close to the pond by then, but there was no telling for sure where they were at. For now, Ever had to obey Mina and help get everything back to normal.

There were flashing lights coming from everywhere in the gym. They represented the people getting their minds erased. Ever couldn't help but worry about Mina. Nix noticed her discomfort. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay." Ever started bawling. How could she be so stupid? She should have just gone no matter what the Grimm said. She flooded with guilt. "Hey, no need to cry. She's done this plenty of times before, and this time she has Teague. She can do it." Ever gave him a soft smile and nodded in return.

"Yeah, you're right." But she wasn't so sure.

* * *

 **Okay, I had to make sure that y'all knew what happened in the gym after Mina and Teague left, but don't worry, it will be back to them next chapter. Leave reviews on what you think will happen next! It might be the last chapter, but again, I'm not 100% sure on anything yet. Anywho, how'd you guys like Teague's transformation? Did any of you catch on before it happened? Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the last chapter set of The Aftermath! Originally I was going to split these chapters up, but then Id have two super short chapters so I thought it would make more sense to combine them! Thank you guys for reading this is means a lot! Also thank you so much to all that reviewed! Especially Evx and Guest! Your reviews always made my day!:)**

 **Okay** **y'all ready to see how this ends? We are back to Mina and Teague! Are you pumped?! You better be! Without further a due, here's chapter 25!**

* * *

"Seam ripper?"

"Yup."

"Grimoire?"

"Yes, Teague."

Mina and Teague were speeding well over the limit down the freeway towards the city park. Teague made frequent glances in the rearview mirror to see if their teacher had caught up with them yet. They left well before her, but he had no doubt in his mind that she could show up any second.

Mina could see a figure in the road. When she realized they were speeding strait towards it, Mina's eyes bulged.

"TEAGUE!"

In front of them was Esmerelda, standing in their way, 500 feet ahead. She was barely visible, but Teague knew it was her. He could see her cat eyes glaring right at them and her sharp teeth were in a sneer. Teague slammed the brakes. They would never stop in time, he had been driving 95 mph.

Before they made impact to their teacher, they hit an invisible force field that cause their car to go spinning. It spun eight times and flew off the road into a ditch at the edge of the woods. The car landed on it's side.

"Mina!" No response. "MINA!"

"Sorry, right here. Other than a few scratches, I'm fine. How are you?" Mina said unbuckling her seat belt.

"I'm okay, we have to get out of here." Teague opened his door since the passenger side of the car was in the ground. He pulled Mina out of the car and started dragging her towards the woods.

"We have to go to the pond!" Mina yelled.

"I don't think that matters much now."

Their trek through the woods was all guess work. It was pitch black and had started to storm. The bushes on the ground were tearing up Mina's dress, but at this time, she couldn't care less.

"Where is she?" Teague said with obvious worry in his voice.

"Just keep running." Mina took the lead and started heading further into the woods aimlessly. After a few hundred feet, they heard a menacing laugh behind them.

They stopped and quickly hid behind a tree. There was a huge strike of lightning. It lit up the whole woods, and Mina could see the witch. She was across a trail. All of the sudden, cat eyes were on hers, and she could hear a menacing laugh. She gripped Teague's arm.

"I know you guys are in heerrreeee." Esmerelda sung with an eery voice. "I can smell you." A ball of magic was hurdled toward the wide tree Teague and Mina were behind. Both dropped down to make sure they weren't seen. Mina had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming.

"On 3. I'm going to get up and run." Mina whispered. "She'll be distracted. That's when you are going to attack. Okay?" Teague nodded. They had no time to argue.

 _BOOOM_. The thunder shook the whole ground. It wasn't like any other storm Mina had seen. It was a Fae storm. Mina wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong so that she could save herself and Teague. "1.. 2.. GO!" Mina took off sprinting. She didn't know she could run so fast. If only the people in her gym class could see her now.

Mina could hear the sounds of Esmerelda's faint footsteps behind her, then there was a huge blast of light behind her. She looked back to see Esmerelda sprawled out on the ground, Teague running, not far behind. "That will give us time. Get out the seam ripper!"

"WHAT?"

"NOW MINA." The old hag began to get up. Mina fumbled while trying to get it out. She was so shaken up. Teague grabbed the seam ripper from Mina and created a gate in front of them. He pulled Mina through with him. The gate began to close, but not before their teacher could get through.

They landed near to lake that Mina had met Nix and killed the sea witch. It was no longer storming, but that didn't change any fear that Mina felt. "She can't be far. Get out the Grimoire." When Mina got it out of her dress, it hummed with more power than it ever has. Now, they just had to wait for Esmerelda to show up.

Just then, a 10 foot wave came and crashed over Teague and Mina separating them. "TEAGUE?" Mina yelled as she broke the surface. Someone grabbed her. She screamed.

"Shh, it's just me." She looked into Teague's blue eyes and nodded. The water quickly went away, leaving them soaking wet.

"Over here!" The old woman taunted. Teague started aimlessly throwing balls of magic towards Esmerelda. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" She sent a blast of magic at Teague, causing him to go flying behind Mina.

"I know we can." Mina finally got enough courage to say. This caught the witches attention. She changed her direction towards Mina.

Her long, frail finger began tracing Mina's face. She then grabbed her face and looked strait into Mina's eyes with her own. Everything in Mina's body felt like it was under a bag of bricks. She couldn't move or speak. Teague came up behind the Teacher and pulled her off of Mina. She was very powerful, but not very strong.

Mina caught her breath and saw Teague wrestling the witch. She was on top of him with a dagger held at his neck.

"Get off of him!" Mina yelled as she held out her hand. A surge of Fae magic crashed into the witch throwing her into the closest tree. Teague looked at Mina with the same look she was giving her hand. Confusion. Did she just do that?

"Wow. Not bad for a Grimm." Esmerelda said brushing off her long black cloak. "You surprise me everyday, Mina. We all thought you'd be a goner by now." The evil woman sneered.

Mina held out her hand again to blast the witch, but this time she was ready. Their magic met in the middle, Mina's glowed gold while the witch's was black. Now it was like one of those Harry Potter scenes where it was Harry's power vs Voldemort's. Whoever had the most power now, was likely to win.

From the looks of it, Mina wasn't in the Fae's favor to win, but she kept fighting. The witch was much more powerful, though. Mina began to cry. _I can't do it_. She said to herself. Teague noticed Mina was struggling. He put his hand on her shoulder. Mina could feel Teague's power go through her body and out her hand.

Esmerelda's eyes got big. She was so sure she would defeat the Grimm, but with Mina's and Teague's power combined, there was no way she could. The magic finally reached the witch and she was thrown to the ground.

Teague ran up to check her pulse. "She still alive, but won't be for long. Do it now." Mina nodded. She almost felt bad that this woman's life had to end this way, but the feeling of guilt didn't last long as she remembered what Esmerelda has done to her the last two weeks.

Mina opened the book and threw it on the ground by the witch. She was sucked into the pages in the book. Mina opened the book to see pictures of her and Teague throughout the quest. Showing how they fell in love. When Mina flipped to the last page, her stomach turned. Even in the Grimoire, Esmerelda's cat eyes still haunted Mina. She quickly closed the book and turned to Teague.

"We did it!" She squealed as she ran into Teague's open arms.

"Yes we did. Thank you. You were amazing." Teague said into Mina's brown hair. Mina looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"I love you. So much." A huge smile crept across his face.

"I love you, too." He leaned down and closed the space between him and Mina. He kissed her softly, but soon it turned passionate.

After a while, they both pulled away. "Your dress is ruined." Teague pointed out.

Mina looked down at her once beautiful, mint green dress. Now it was covered in mud and torn in multiple places. "I don't care. We are both okay. That's all that matters." She said giving him another peck on the lips. Teague felt his face grow red. "We should probably get back and tell Ever and others that we won." Mina said to Teague. Teague agreed and Mina started walking towards the seam ripper she dropped. "Are you coming."

Teague had stopped a few feet behind Mina. He was thinking. His mind was racing a mile a minute. What was going to come of him and Mina if he went with her? The quests wouldn't stop. They weren't meant to love each other. They were supposed to hate one another. "Teague?"

"Yeah. One second." As much as he loved Mina, he couldn't let her love him. That'd be too selfish of him. "Mina." He called to her. "Come here."

"What's up?" Mina looked a little concerned.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I mean I'd hope." She teased. "Why?"

"I promised you I would never forget how I felt about you, and I won't. I never have." Teague started.

"What are you saying?" Teague could see tears forming in Mina's eyes.

"You need to."

"No. Teague. No! We can figure it out." Mina said trying to pull away from Teague.

"Mina, we are supposed to hate each other. How could this ever work? We'll be on two different planes. The quests won't end."

"We can figure it out!" She argued. Mina was now bawling.

"I can't do that to you. Mina, look at me." When she looked at Teague with her teary eyes, they weren't the normal enchanting blue. They were gold. She tried to look away put Teague grabbed her face and looked directly into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Mina." Before Mina could protests, he looked into her eyes. They changed into the same gold color that his were. "I love you Mina, but you will forget I ever said that. You will forget you loved me. You won't forget how much fun you had tonight at the dance. You won't forget doing this quest, but instead of me being the prince, you will remember your knight in shiny armor being Nix. You will forget everything we've been through together the past couple of weeks." Teague paused for a moment to wipe tears out of his eyes. "After tonight, you will go back to hating me. We will go back to fighting each other. Everything will be as it was before." Except it wouldn't be because now, Teague's love for Mina was stronger than it ever was before.

When the compulsion was over, Teague sent Mina back to the human plane. He kicked a tree and started crying. He didn't cry often, but this time he had a pretty good reason.

Teague had lost Mina Grime again.

* * *

 **AH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I needed to lead it into reign somehow! Gah. I'm sure that's not the ending y'all were hoping for.** **But at least Teague still loves Mina, amirite ladies?! If you guy's want me to write an epilogue tell me in the reviews! I would be willing to write one!**

 **Anywho, thank you guys again and again for reading! This was my first ever fan fiction and I didn't think it would get as much positive feedback. Especially since I'm not the best writer! I have another fan fic in progress currently! It's another quest, so if you liked this one, I bet you'd like Let Down Your Hair!:) Also, if you have any other story suggestions, I'm open for ideas! I'll probably be writing more in the future.**

 **Thank you x100000000000 for reading! :)**


	26. Epilogue

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out here guys! Here's the epilogue. Hopefully it provides some closure?! Anyways, Mina wakes back up in the Human plane extremely confused! Read it to see what comes next!**

* * *

Mina awoke on a bench in the middle of the park. "What am I doing here?" She rubbed her eyes that were wet from tears. It's obvious she had been crying because there was mascara running down her cheeks. She just didn't know why she had been crying.

She was desperate to remember what happened and why she was alone in the park. Had she missed the dance? Had she missed her chance to defeat her teacher? Mina had a picture playing in her mind of the witch being sucked into the Grimoire, but a piece seemed to be missing. She wasn't sure if what she was remembering was the truth. She pulled the Grimoire out of her dress and looked through the most recent sketches.

There were life-like drawings of her throughout the quest. The last drawing showed a very realistic drawing of Esmerelda, unconscious, before she was trapped in the book, proving that Mina had completed the Frog Prince quest. But it was the Frog _Prince_ quest, and there was no prince to be seen in any of these pictures. Just Mina.

Confused, Mina closed the Grimoire and left to look for Nix. She knew he had been the prince to the quest, though something about that memory seemed off. Maybe she was just dazed from falling asleep on the bench and had to recollect her thoughts.

Before she could take another step towards the main road, a frazzled pixie came flying her way. Similar to Mina, Ever had mascara streaming down her face.

"Don't ever let me listen to you again!" Ever said pulling her into a tight hug. "I was an idiot for not coming with you!" Nix wasn't far behind. He came running up. Mina looked at him and pulled him into a group hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Mina said to Nix. "I was getting worried. When I woke up you were gone. I was afraid the witch killed you."

Nix gave Mina a strange look. "Why would I be with the witch… you told us to stay in the gym…" Ever nodded in agreement.

"Mina where is Teague?" Ever questioned with concern.

"What? Why should I know?" Mina scoffed. Why would her friends think she would know about the dark princes whereabouts.

Nix and Ever looked at each other and then back to Mina. "What do you remember from tonight?" Nix asked Mina.

Mina closed her eyes to concentrate. She had been in a daze since she has woken up. Not once ever feeling secure about how she felt things went. Mina got a solid picture in her head and began relaying the earlier events.

"It's weird. I remember a lot, but at the same time I don't." Mina started. "I remember… The dance. I went with Nix. Then Esmerelda attacked us and then there was a crash. After that, we made our way through the forrest. Then I think we ended up on the Fae plane…" Mina check the last picture in the Grimoire again. She noticed the different, enchanting plants. "Yup, definitely the Fae plane. Esmerelda was defeated. Then I woke up here."

"Mina, who is ' _we'_?" Ever chimed in.

"Well, something is telling me it's Nix, but based off of his confusion, I'd say I'm wrong. Also, he isn't in any of my memories. In fact, there isn't a prince in any of them, but a hole. It's like this person was photoshopped out of my memories. I remember someone being there, but it's a matter of who."

"Mina, I wasn't the prince. It was Tea—" Nix froze. As did Ever. It wasn't like out of shock or anything. It was as if someone took a picture, and they were stuck in the photo.

"Guys?" After a few short moments, her friends became animated again. "You were saying, Nix?"

"What? Oh, I don't remember. It doesn't matter. It just matters that my princess is okay." Nix smirked at Mina. Ever face blushed with slight jealousy, but no one really noticed.

Except Teague.

He had been watching, waiting for someone to find Mina from afar. He couldn't have possibly left her alone. After all, he loved her and didn't want to risk her anymore harm. Teague had been waiting behind a tall, slender tree since he transported Mina back to the human plane. He was no where in eyesight, but he could see the trio clearly

"Mina, I wasn't the prince. It was Tea—"

 _Oh no!_ He thought. _The Nixie is going to blow everything._ Because the witch was defeated, Teague got all of his power back. He had enough power to change the memory of Ever and Nix within seconds. Though it was dark power, he didn't feel like it was a good time to use it for evil. Opposed to other days, he had control over when he used his powers for darkness. He could always wait until tomorrow.

He froze Nix and Ever as they were conversing with Mina. Mina noticed, but shrugged it off as they seemed to only be taking a slight pause from what they were saying. Teague decided to align their story with the one he told Mina, because then it wouldn't be as confusing for the three. When he was done twisting their memories, Teague made sure that Nix believed he was the prince to the quest, then ventured home.

The first thing he did was go to the Fae book and double-triple check that he was no longer in any pictures in the Grimoire. He was in the clear, but that didn't ease his feelings. He was depressed.

Teague sulked to his bedroom and threw himself onto his large, four-poster bed. He was a mix of emotions. He was heartbroken because he loved Mina, and _now_ she doesn't love him back. Angry. At himself for letting himself fall for the one that fate said he was to hate. He felt jealousy toward the feelings Nix had for Mina and that she probably returned. Guilt. For putting Mina through so much pain. Making her fall in love countless times just to break her heart over and over again. But it was all for the best, right?

Teague wasn't so sure.

With the amount of emotions flooding through his body, he was hard to control. His parents couldn't calm him down. Even he was having trouble to restrain his powers. He felt darkness roar through his veins. _No_. He thought. _It's not my fault I feel like this. It's Mina's._ His blood boiled. The Grimm used him as a pawn in some quest. She was never in love with him. Teague needed to take his vengeance.

The next morning, Teague was no longer depressed. He was infuriated. Teague quickly dressed in a long, dark jacket with a high collar. He gelled his almost black hair back and looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were bluer than ever, raging with power. By now, most of the students would have forgotten Teague ever went to their high school. He had completed the quest with Mina, and with that comes the forgetting. Today Teague would be going back to Kennedy High, but not as a student.

He was going to take his revenge on his _favorite_ Grimm.

* * *

 **So basically this leads into the day that Teague shows up during Mina's speech and asks for the dagger! I tried to make my story go into Reign and I think I did an okay job! Any ways, thank you guys sososo much for the positive feedback throughout this story! It means so much to me!:) Again, I have another story going right now, and I might have another one coming out soon! So stay tuned! Again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. y'all rock.**


End file.
